Trinity's World of Pokemon
by GoldenFox13
Summary: Follow Trinity as she shoots for her goal of being the best pokemon trainer she can be. Along the way she will help take down the notorious team Galactic, meet new friends and capture pokemon.
1. The Journey Begins: The First Badge

Trinity's World of Pokémon

**I always loved Pokémon and I always wanted a chance to do one. This is about a 12 year old girl named Trinity who starts out her journey as a Pokémon trainer. Her ambition is to be the best trainer she can be. Follow her journey through the world of Shinno.**

Me: Well again it has nothing to do with Ash, Brock, Dawn, ect.

Pikachu: Pika pikachu (Don't forget the disclaimer)

Me: I so own Pokémon –gets shocked by pikachu- OUCH…fine I _**don't **_own Pokémon . But I own Trinity.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Pokémon talk (This way it won't be just a bunch of text with pokemon mewing, growling or saying their names)**_

The alarm ranged it made so much noise that a hand shot out of the covers and turned the alarm clock. A groan could be heard from the covers.

"Trinity wake up!" her mother called from down stairs.

Pink, the skitty scampered into Trinity's room and jumped on top of the girl with a loud mew. _**"Wake up Trinity it's time to get up"**_

"I'm up I'm up Pink" said Trinity and poked her messy black hair out of her covers before getting up. She runs to get ready she brushes her back length midnight black hair which had blood red streaks. She was very excited about today "Pokémon trainer here I come" she muttered. When she was done she had on dark blue cargo pants, sneakers, and black shirt with red and black striped jacket. (An: loves red and black)

"_**About time, now come on before you dad starts"**_Pink was walking out the door until Trinity's father called.

"Come on, so we can eat breakfast"

"Of course " she grumbled knowing her dad ate a lot. She grabbed her bag and came down stairs. "Smells good mom" she said taking some waffles to eat.

"You need to eat up so you can get ready for your journey. Oh I'm so excited" her mom said.

Trinity finished up and got ready to leave after checking off everything in her head_ 'Journal…check, food…check, money…check,…potion my dad gave me…check' _"Alright I'm off"Trinity said.

"Hold on Trinity" her father said ruffling her hair and making her long bangs all messy. "It's a long way to Sandgem Town, there is a long path in called route 201 is filled with pokemon, and it's risky to go without a pokemon. For protection take Pink with you" he said.

Pink was a house pet given to Trinity's mom for a gift. She didn't think Pink knew any move other than tail whip or another basic attack. "Pink can help how?" she asked which earned a hiss from the skitty.

"_**Gee thanks a lot"**_ she said

"You honestly think I would give your mother a Pokémon that doesn't know any attacks. I taught her moves myself. She knows tackle, attract and sing, isn't that right girl?" her father asked.

"_**That's right"**_

Trinity saw how confident Pink looked and nods "Ok I'll take her, come on Pink" she said and they walked outside to head to Sandgem town.

* * *

Making it through the small town wasn't too much trouble, living in Twinleaf Town her whole life she knew where everything was, including how to get out of town which was easy enough. Once she hit route 201 everything was strange. She knew all she had to do was go straight on instead of going to the lake but it was scary to her.

Suddenly the bush ruffled and out popped a Bidoof. It growled as it came out clearly wanting to battle. "Pink let's show it what we can do" Trinity said

"_**You bet let's do this"**_she looked to Trinity ready for an instruction as she Bidoof started to charge for a tackle.

"Um…uh…oh right use sing" she commanded momentarily forgetting the attacks Pink knew. But she was too late as the wild Bidoof tackled into the skitty.

"Um...use attract" she said hoping this Pokémon was a boy and Pink composed herself and a bunch of hearts came out and floated around the Bidoof. The pokemon was staring blankly at the skitty, completely infatuated.

"Now tackle" she said and Pink dashes in and tackles into the love struck Bidoof and he instantly faints. "Great job Pink, you really are a tough Skitty I should have known you would be strong. Now let's get to Sandgem to meet Professor Rowan" she said continuing on the trail.

Luckily she didn't run into any more pokemon other then the Starly that flew overhead. When She entered Sandgem Town she was awed, it was just as big if not a little bigger than Twinleaf Town. She had no clue where she was going so she asked a random person. "Excuse me"

She ended up asking a boy her age with glasses with deep forest green hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked busy with a bunch of bags yet he stopped and turned to her. "Oh, hello there, I take it you aren't from here" he said.

Trinity nods her head "Yea how you guess?" she asked

"That's because I've known a lot of these people for a long time and I never seen you around before. Now what can I do for you?" he asked adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Oh. I need to know how to get to …what you are looking at?" she asked when she noticed he was looking hard at her.

He shook his head a little flushed "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your Skitty. It's not often we see them in this region" he said clearly excited to see such a pokemon around here. "But go on. I'm rather busy, I have just finished getting what I needed and I'm in a hurry to get to the lab"

"A lab...than surly you must know where Professor Rowan is" she said.

"That's where I'm going…he's my mentor…I'm training to be a pokemon professor. I'm Josh by the way. Follow me" he said clearly excited.

They arrived to one of the biggest buildings in Sandgem Town. "This is the lab, follow me" he said and she follows the boy through the lab where the aids were doing testing and research. Then they stop in front of an older man with snow white hair.

"Professor, I brought the things you needed…and a guest." Josh said.

He turns around with his rather intimidating look which made Trinity nervous but it didn't faze Josh. "Ah, thanks Josh. And hello there, I take it you are a new trainer?" he asked.

"Well I want to begin my journey…and I was told I have to get my starter pokemon here" She said.

"Ah, just in luck. I just caught more pokemon today. And I assume you know the starter pokemon?" he asked looking at Trinity expectantly.

"Of course, Turtwig the grass type, Chimchar the fire type, and Piplup the water type" Trinity stated with confidence

"That's good, now you may select one" said the professor and tossed the pokeballs. Out came out a rather calm layed back Chimchar, an active looking Turtwig and a very friendly Piplup who walked up to Trinity.

"_**Hello…will you take me?"**_ he asked. For some reason he just had to go with her.

Trinity looked down at the Piplup and smiled, this pokemon looked really friendly and it had its special charm about him. "Piplup…I choose Piplup" she said.

"_**YAY! I was picked!" **_The happy pokemon danced around joyfully.

"A fine choice, I want you to have these" the professor hands Trinity five unused pokeballs and a pink pokedex. "Josh, care to explain what these are" he said turning to his apprentice.

"Ah these are pokeballs…I'm sure you know they are used for catching pokemon" he said adjusting his glasses making a glare covered his deep brown eyes. "This gadget is a pokedex or poke dexter. This machine can record and give information about any pokemon you run across. Some of its newer features is you can change its voice to a male or female and, my personal favorite it can tell you the list of attacks your pokemon currently knows and the attacks the pokemon can learn" he said.

She looked at the pokedex with interest though it wasn't the color she wanted but she wouldn't complain. She points it to Piplup and then Pink to record information about them. She adjusted the voice so it sounds like a nice feminine voice she liked. "Wow this is pretty cool" she said smiling. "Thanks Professor and thanks Josh." She said.

"You'd better be off now I'm sure you are eager to start your journey" Professor Rowan said.

"Yea I'm off now, come on Pink, Piplup" she said leaving to go back home. She had to give Pink back to mom and show her pokemon to her parents before she goes on her journey.

"Wait!" it was Josh who ran out of the Lab and nearly ran into them.

"Yes Josh?" she asked.

"I figure I show you around Sandgem town and how to pick out the important stores that you must visit if you ever want to be a good trainer" he said.

"Well…I have to go home…I have to show them Blue and give back Pink" she said.

"Blue?" He asked.

"I figured what better name then to give it a color. Piplup as well as its other evolutions are blue. Do you like it little Piplup?" she asked her new pokemon.

"_**I like it!"**_

She could see he looked happy and smiled.

"Ah I know how this can work. Trust me on this. Follow me" he said and walks around the town.

* * *

Josh had shown here to look for a blue roof to show that this was a pokemart where she could buy medicine and pokeballs which would be really useful. He also showed her the pokemon center telling her the roof will normally be red or if not look for a giant pokeball to signal a pokemon center.

"Thanks for telling me these things" she said.

"Now I know a fun easy way to send your pokemon back home" he said walking into the pokemon center. He goes to the pokemon pc "This will allow you to get your pokemon from the professor once you reach over the six pokemon limit. Now it also allows you to transfer pokemon to him" he said

"Oh, my dad has one…he used to be a really good trainer. I can send Pink back over. I do have her pokeball. Ok Pink ready to go back home to mom?" she asked.

"_**Yes, take me home"**_ she said looking very excited.

"Return" she said and the skitty got back into its ball. She dialed for home and it didn't take long for her mother to pick up. She looked like Trinity only she had midnight blue hair instead of her black hair.

"Honey you reached a pokemon center that's great. Dear, Trinity's here" she called.

Soon he got on and he grinned "Hey there champ, what pokemon you got?" he asked.

"I chose Piplup, Blue come here a minute" she said and the little blue pokemon allowed him to be picked up to see who she was talking to.

"Ah, a piplup…as I recall it was my first pokemon, good choice. Now do you have Pink? Your mother is feeling a bit lonely without her" he said.

"I have her, thanks to my friend Josh I would have had to walk all the way back home to give her back. But I can just transfer it right?" she asked.

Her father took notice of Josh for the first time in the background and nods "That's right, now just place it in the slot and hit send so it can go to me" he said.

Trinity did as told and it sends over. "Did you get her?" she asked.

A moment later a pokeball came and her dad let it out and sure enough it was Pink who looked glad to be back with Trinity's mom. "Yes, she's back" her dad said.

"Now I know you can't call every time but remember to call every once in awhile ok?" her mom asked.

"No problem, bye for now" she said and her parents hung up. She turned to Josh "Thanks again" she said

"I'd like to be friends, it's not often I meet someone who doesn't think I'm weird or a nerd or something" he said.

Trinity smiles and hugs him "Of course we are friends, and I thought you were smart" she said laughing a little. "Now I think I may stick around here for a bit to train Blue and maybe catch another pokemon perhaps" she said smiling.

"Oh okay. Then I better do you one last favor, show you route 202. There is where you can catch pokemon and train…but heal up as much as possible though. I mean… there are all sorts of trainers" he said.

"Ah, thanks so much Josh, you are being too kind" she said following him out of the pokemon center with Blue in her arms.

"I'm your friend remember? That and the professor told me this would be a mission and I would never let him down." He said grinning. "Now this is obviously the end of Sandgem town and the start of route 202" Josh informed.

"Ok, thanks so very much. I'll make sure I keep in touch with you too" she said.

"Thanks, you're too kind. And you will have to be in contact once you start catching pokemon" he said.

"Bye for now" she said walking away from Sandgem with an eager piplup.

* * *

They walk deep into Route 202 and suddenly the bushes ruffle and it was a shinx. This excited Trinity and she called out her Piplup. "Come on Blue we got a battle coming" she said and it made the Piplup get just as excited.

"_**I can do this, bring it on Shinx"**_ he said looking dead at the pokemon.

She knew it was an electric type, Piplup's weakness but figures if they are careful they can catch it. "Careful Blue, it could be tricky. Use pound" she said remembering the basic attacks as she didn't see which moves it learned.

Piplup dashes at Shinx and slaps it with its flipper. The shinx shook it off and it glared at Blue who felt a little intimidated by it. She realized it just used leer. Then it ran in for a tackle which made Trinity's mind go blank "Dodge it" she said which Blue jumped out of the way as Shinx was charging and also managed to use peck.

Shinx staggered to its feet and his fur sparked up with electricity. _'Don't tell me it knows an electric move or Blue could be in trouble"_ The Shinx fur sparked and then it flickered out and it ran for another tackle. This time Blue flew into the bushes.

"Come on Blue you can do it" she called to her pokemon who came out of the bush only for it to be charged by Shinx again. In its haste it ended up learning bubble. Blue bubbles shot out and collided with Shinx knocking it out.

"Good job" she tossed the pokeball at Shinx, capturing it in its pokeball. It wiggles and shakes but the pokeball stopped glowing. "Yes! We did it"

"_**YAY"**_

"Now to see about this Shinx, come out" she tossed her pokeball and out came the Shinx looking confused. She points the pokedex and listens to information about it and looked up attacks. "So it knows leer, tackle, charge and bite…lucky it didn't use bite…now let's see what Blue knows" she said pointing at her piplup. Blue knew growl, pound, peck and bubble. "Great that will come in handy" she said.

Shinx looked a bit uneasy and crouched low to the ground. Blue walked up to it smiling at the pokemon.

"_**Don't be afraid, she's a nice trainer. I'm Blue by the way" **_Blue said to be friendly

"_**Blue? Why is your name a color? And how can you be sure? Humans aren't all that great…can they?" **_the Shinx was clearly confused.

"Don't be shy, I'm Trinity, nice to meet you Shinx" she said crouching down to its level holding her hand out. Shinx walked up and sat up straight up and allows Trinity to pet him.

Suddenly her stomach growled and she looked down and started to laugh. "I'm so hungry…let's eat you two" She said smiling.

* * *

Trinity, Blue and Lightning, the new Shinx had eaten and had finished training for a bit. "Okay guys; let's go to onto Jubilife City. Where we can rest up for the night" she said returning Blue and kept Lightning deciding to bond with her newest pokemon.

It took awhile but luckily it was a one way path and it's no way to get lost. Because it was dark out there were no trainers to worry about. When she first reached the city she was overwhelmed by the all the lights and apparently so was Lightning. She looked very lost and was trying to remember what Josh had told her.

"Ok a pokemon center would have a red roof top…so…ah there" she said rushing down the street determined not to lose sight of it and suddenly crashed into someone and fell back.

"Ouch…"

"_**Ey that's the big idea?"**_ grumbled Lightning who was annoyed to be crashed into.

"Oh I'm so so sorry…I'm in a hurry to the pokemon center, my Chimchar is hurt" came a panicked voice.

Trinity looked to see a boy about her age with golden blonde hair and violet eyes. His eyes were wide in concern as he held a rather beat up Chimchar.

"It's ok I'm heading that way too. Come on" she said getting off the ground and the two ran to the pokemon center where it was filled with trainers talking and sharing information.

"Hello there, oh no Chansey dear we got a pokemon that needs to be healed" called Nurse Joy and a cute pink pokemon came out and wheeled the pokemon off on a stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" asked the boy looking worried.

"Yes your Chimchar will be fine. And how are you young lady? Do you need anything?" she asked looking from the boy to Trinity.

"Oh no…just wondering if you have any room for tonight?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Chansey, show our guest to a room."Joy said cheerfully and another Chansey walks them away.

"This is lovely Chansey thank you so much" Trinity said.

"_**Bye now"**_ she said in a friendly manor and went back to help assist Nurse Joy.

The boy looked over at Trinity a little flushed "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to follow…just got swept up…oh by the way I'm Lucas" he said introducing himself.

"I'm Trinity, and it's ok. I sort of needed someone to talk to…and well how your pokemon got hurt? A battle?" she asked.

"I was in Route 204 and a flock of Starly was there…I only had three pokemon…" he said.

"Aww… I'm sorry…you were outnumbered… I think its great Chimchar protected you" she said smiling. "Oh and I'm Trinity, just became a trainer today" she added.

"I was a trainer yesterday, I had to come all the way from Hearthome City… so I've been here for a bit" he said.

"Wow…that's a long way… came from Twinleaf town…so this City is so big to me…but come on let's see if you Chimchar is ok" she said and this got Lucas's attention back.

"Come on" he said.

* * *

By the time they came back from the room Chansey was walking out with a Chimchar behind her and as soon as he saw his trainer he ran over eagerly.

"_**LUCAS!"**_ he leaped onto his trainer's arms.

"Chimchar I'm so happy to see you" he said. "I'm so sorry pal" he added

"Aww that's so cute" Trinity said smiling.

It was getting late and all the trainers that had rooms for the night went to bed. Trinity and Lucas stayed in their room.

"So what pokemon do you have…well other than Chimchar?" Trinity asked with interest.

"Well…only if you show me the other pokemon you have. I know you have a Shinx" Lucas said.

"Oh, Blue, Lightning" she called and opened her pokeball and out came.

"Blue this is Lucas, he'll be our roommate for tonight" she said.

"You name your pokemon? Well I named one of mine. Rose is…well was my budew it evolved into a Roselia on my way here. She was a big help at the Oreburgh City gym which is a rock type…you should be good with that Piplup" he said looking at her starter.

Lucas let's out his pokemon Chimchar, Roselia and a Zubat "These are the pokemon I caught so far. So I take it you will have to go to Oreburgh City tomorrow?" he asked as the pokemon started talking to each other.

"So how you got Rose?" she asked.

"My brother gave it to me so I could make the journey safely as I would run into wild pokemon. Our bond grew and next thing I know she evolved. My brother is a cool trainer but he likes doing pokemon contest now" he said.

"Cool. I wish I had a brother or sister. I guess we better get some sleep" she said. "Ok you two return" she said returning the two into their pokeballs.

* * *

The next morning Trinity was awoken by Lucas "Time to move" he said looking down at her with his Chimchar on his shoulder.

"Oh wait are you coming with me?" she asked full of surprise

Lucas's warm eyes looked down at her and he smiled "Of course, an experienced trainer helped me out I feel like I should help a trainer out…that and you are very nice" he replied.

The two trainers ate and were on their way. Jubilife city was huge and very busy with people and pokemon alike. First a guy in a business suit came to the trainers "Hello pokemon trainers would you like to be one of the lucky few to try our Poketch? We have done some upgrades and would like people to try them" said the man.

"Sure what do we have to do?" Lucas asked.

"There are clowns around the city. They will ask you some questions and if you get all three tickets come back and fine me here at this water fountain and show them to me. I will give them to you free" he said.

"Cool let's do it Trinity" Lucas said and the two of them runs off in search of a clown.

Soon they find a clown. His smile grew "Ah I take it your on the poketch challenge?" he asked.

"Yes we are. Have a question for us?" Lucas asked.

"Ok, young lady answer this. Can a Magickarp learn any special moves?" he asked.

"No, it only knows tackle" she said confidently

"Correct here is your ticket" he said giving her a red ticket that said 'Ticket #1'. He looks to Lucas  
"Ready for your question?"

"Yes"

"Well Answer this. What pokemon has many different evolution forms?" he asked.

"An Eevee" Lucas said and he also got a ticket.

"You two are smart. Good luck" said the clown

The two continues to search and eventually collected the two other tickets and return to the man. "Good work, here, a blue one for the boy and a pink for the girl" he said giving them a watch.

"It's a watch?" Trinity said confused.

"It's a watch that does all kinds of things. It tells time, a pedometer, calculator, has a coin toss perfect for making decisions and tells you what pokemon you caught recently" said the man

"Wow it's pretty cool" Trinity said putting the watch on.

"It will become more popular the more people like it and then we can make a fortune out of these poketch" said the man who just laughed and walked away. "Good luck trainers" he called.

The trainers made their way to Route 203 "This route will lead us to Oreburgh City" Lucas said.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. Two girls ran up to them. "We want to battle you" they said.

"Um…ok" Lucas said reaching for his pokeball "Who you want to battle first.

"We are twins, we do everything together including battling" said one twin.

"I'm Casy"

"I'm Sarah"

"Ever heard of a double battle?" asked Sarah

"Oh it's when you either use two pokemon to battle or two people team up and use one pokemon each" Lucas asked. He turned to Trinity "Let's team up" he said.

"Um…okay I can try"

"Good let's battle" Casy called and she threw out a Shinx and Sarah threw out a Starly

"Two pokemon per person, a winner will be decided when one team takes out all the other team's pokemon" said Sarah.

"Chimchar go" Lucas said and Chimchar got off his trainer's shoulders.

"Lightning" Trinity called out her Shinx.

Lightning glared at the other Shinx.

"Chimchar use ember" Chimchar lets out an ember on Shinx.

"Starly wing attack" Starly flew high and came down with glowing wings and Lightning nearly got hit as he dodged.

"Tackle Lightning" Lightning charged towards the enemy Shinx who dodged but Lightning used bite before Shinx got away.

The battle went on for awhile. The twins only had a Bidoof and Lucas had his Zubat and Trinity had her Piplup out.

"Zubat wing attack"

"Blue bubble"

Piplup let's out his bubble attack and bidoof dodged out of the way and did tackle on Blue who moved out of the way just in time for Zubat to swoop in and do his wing attack making Bidoof faint.

"Victory is ours" Trinity said giving Lucas a high five.

"Good work. We needed a challenge. We need more training" said Sarah and the twins walk off.

* * *

On the way the two talked about pokemon and what they wanted to be. He wanted to be a better trainer than his brother but she just wanted to be the best she can be. Soon shadows came over head and Lucas looked up "It's a flock of starly…maybe the same one" Lucas said obviously worried.

"Don't worry you got me with you. This time you won't be alone, five pokemon are better than three" she said.

"Thanks…you are too kind" he said feeling a bit better. But soon the leader of the flock flew down it looked angry and its wings were glowing signaling a wing attack.

Lightning's fur sparked up charging for its attack as it learned Spark during its battle with the twins. "Lightning, Spark" she called. The shinx's fur was covered in electricity and it ran at full speed before jumping up into the air. He collided into Starly his shock was greatly affective and the Starly fell.

The Starly flapped it's wings and managed to hover above the ground sparks flickered around it. "Woah, it must be paralyzed from the electric attack" Lucas said looking shocked.

The Starly flew in the air and its wings glowed again, only this time it was silver and very shiny. "Steel wing" Lucas said in surprise. The Starly flew down and Lightning was hit. He staggered back and was a bit tired from the battle with the twins.

"You can do it buddy. Spark once more it can hardly hover" She said seeing it can hardly get off the ground. Lightning charged for another spark attack and ran at it again and it leaped for the hit. Another Starly flew down to try and protect the leader Starly.

"Oh no, Chimchar flame wheel" he said and Chimchar came into flames and jumped and started to spin towards the stray Starly and collided with it in time for Lightning to tackle into Starly and the battle was over just like that. Trinity threw the pokeball at her Starly she caught. The ball wiggled and a moment later it was caught.

"Good job that was a great catch" he said as the Starly Chimchar had attack flew off.

"Thanks, now I have three pokemon and if it knew steel wing…than I just got an advantage" she said grinning.

"That was lucky that this particular Starly knew that move. Now come on we haven't reached the cave…oh there it is" he said and Trinity froze unsure if she liked the spooky looking cave.

"It's okay, it's a short cave and you can even see the end if you look hard enough. Once you cross through you will be in Oreburgh City" he said and went ahead and Trinity behind him.

He was right and they reached the end of the tunnel in no time. They had entered the city but it was way different than Jubilife City. It was all rocky looking and they were a lot of workers in grey suits and red hats on.

"They are mine workers. And the gym leader works in the mine too so he may be there" he said. "Though it would be smart to heal up at the pokemon center" he added as an afterthought and leads her to the Pokémon center.

"Hello May I help you" it was another Nurse Joy. If her father hadn't told her about the many Nurse Joys she would have been confused by now.

"Yes, can you please heal up my pokemon? I would like to challenge the gym leader" she said handing over her poke balls.

"Ok, and hello again…Lucas was it?" Joy asked when she turned her attention to Lucas.

"Yes. I'm just showing her the ropes but she's doing pretty well. If you don't mind I would like you to heal mine too. We both did some battling on the way here" he said.

Nurse Joy took their pokemon and the two sat down. "I think we should talk Strategy…He had a geodue, an Onix, and a Cranidos" he said looking at her.

"What's a Cranidos?" she asked and pulled out her pokedex and looked it up she noticed it was a pre-evolved form of one of her dad's pokemon. "Woah, it looks tough…" she said

"And it's Roark's strongest pokemon. You would think its Onix is its strongest but it's defiantly his Cranidos… I suggest you train your piplup hard because I don't think bubble will be enough to take down that thing…" he said

"Hmm…you are right…" she said knowing she had to train Blue hard if she was to win. "Wait did you get the badge?" she asked.

He showed her his first badge "Yes, helped because of Rose. I used her through most of the battle. Well and it helped that Chimchar could use dig which did a lot of work" he said

"Heh, anybody could beat Roark if you are strong enough" a trainer walked up to them. He had spiky silver hair and blue eyes and had an air of arrogance around him. "Only weak trainers will have any problems" he adds.

Trinity already didn't like the guy "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Damien, and you're obviously a rookie. You will need all the luck you can get." He said waking out with his pokemon. She couldn't help but notice his Grotle had this particular grin and gasp.

"Wait a minute" she called. He stopped and turned around with a grin on his face.

"What? Want a few pointers from an experienced trainer?" he asked.

"Did you go to Sandgem recently?" that Grotle couldn't have been the same turtwig that was there when she had to select her pokemon.

"Yes, yesterday. They had this awesome Turtwig. I have been training all night. If you were there yesterday as well then you are extremely slow. I evolved my starter and everything." He said shaking his head. This made Trinity flush with embarrassment, she was behind if someone already evolved their starter pokemon and already got their first badge.

"Well anyway, if you got piplup you better train it to learn more water moves…if you got the Chimchar, you'd better make it a Monferno so it can use fighting moves" he said and walks out with his Grotle.

"I'm…so far behind" she said looking down.

"Don't say that" Lucas said patting her shoulder. "Let's train hard Trinity" he said smiling and the two of them went out to train.

* * *

The two of them trained hard and gotten their pokemon stronger, Blue learned some more water moves and even her Shinx learned a new electric move in the process. They arrived back at the pokemon center to heal up before the battle.

"Alright, with my team stronger and ready I think I can do this" Trinity said brushing back a strand of her red streaked hair from her face. Her deep blue eyes bright and clearly excited.

Lucas sighed as he looked at her excitement; he wasn't sure how to tell her this. He really wanted to keep on going and make his way back to Hearthome and see his brother. He really wanted to get moving and realized he was slower than he planned. _'Besides I only planned to show her what to do. Now that she is at the first gym my work is done'_

"Hey Trinity…" Lucas began, looking at Trinity.

"Yea what is it?" she asked.

"Well…I'm sorry to say this but I think I am going to move on ahead. It's no need for me to be here I already have my badge. I want to head on to the next gym and then rest back at home before moving on" he declared.

Trinity sighed and dipped her head, determined not to be too disappointed "That's fine. Go on ahead then" she said coolly. "I can do just fine without you anyway"

Violet eyes clashed with blue for a moment. Lucas sighed and dug into his bag "Here, this will be great help; this Town map shows all the routes and cities in this region. This way you won't be lost." Lucas said holding it out to her. He hopped she could see that he's not leaving because he didn't like her.

Trinity accepted the map and sticks it in her bag. "Thanks for the map. Well I'm heading out, I don't want to slow you down any further" she said and walked pass him and out the door ready to find the gym. She felt eyes on her but she wouldn't turn around. She was going to continue without him.

* * *

"What he's out?" Trinity asked as she entered the gym. Soon a guy comes up who looks like he works in the gym.

"Yes, he likes to work in the mines around here. He also had to heal up his Onix who took a pretty harsh battle with this trainer so he's training his newest pokemon geodude" said the guy and walks away.

Trinity sighs and walks out of the gym and walked around the small town, it wasn't hard to find the mine as it was one of the only big things around here.

"Hold on little missy. Can't come in the mine is fragile today" a very buff looking man walked up along with a Machop who was carrying rocks.

"I see…I was trying to find Roark…I wanted a gym battle" she said.

"Hello, I'm here. I have another challenge it looks like" said a man who looked young with glasses and dark red like hair walked out of the mines with a geodude.

"Yes, I would like a battle" Trinity said.

"Very well, who am I to turn down a match" said Roark.

The two managed to get back to the gym and Roark stood on one side of the floor and pushed the button, the floor sunk before and another floor rose upwards, this one was covered in stones and rocks.

"Okay three on three battle. Geodude let's go" he said and his geodude hopped onto the platform.

"Okay Starly let's go!" Trinity calls out her Starly who flapped around looking at its target.

Roark looked surprised and chuckled "Very well, guess this will be an easy match. Geodude use rollout"

The Geodude rolled up and was rolling towards starly who flew up and out of the way. But Geodude jumps onto a large rock and launches itself at the flying pokemon.

"Quickly use steal wing" she said to her starly.

Its wings glowed a shiny silver color and flew directly into the Geodude, they collided and the Geodude fell to the ground it looked weak instantly.

"Oh my, it knows steel wing, that's a surprise" he said looking surprised.

"Ok use Steel wing again"

Starly flew down, its wings glowing again.

Roark just smiled "Geodude self-destruct" he said as soon as the bird flew close

"Oh no, fly out the way Starly" The Starly flapped his wings to move up soon as the Geodude exploded creating a thick fog of smoke.

The smoke slowly cleared and geodude fainted on the floor and Trinity's Starly was still flapping in the air it was obvious that it was hit from some o the explosion but managed to get away fast enough to avoid most of the damage.

"Impressive, return geodude" Roark returned his first geodude and tossed out his next pokeball and another geodude came out.

* * *

The fight continued between the Starly and the second geodude until Starly showed fatigue as it hovered low to the ground.

"Geodude use rock throw" Roark commanded and the geodude smashed his fist into some rocks sending them flying at the Starly.

"Dodge it" Trinity shouted

But the bird wasn't fast enough and was hit with rock throw and it fell to the ground.

"Oh no return" Trinity called her pokemon back.

"Ok Blue don't fail me now" she said tossing her pokeball and her piplup came out.

"_**Alright it's my turn!"**_

"Ah, here we go, I'll show you my pokemon won't go down without a fight, Geodude rollout" Roark commanded and the Geodude tucked in its arms and started to roll.

"Blue, use bubble beam" she said and a fast stream of bubbles came out from the piplup.

Geodude swerve d to avoid it as it rolled towards Blue who jumped on the rocks to avoid being crashed into and did bubble beam again and this time it collided.

The geodude staggered as it was hit and it fainted.

"Well done. Return" Roark returned his last geodude.

"Can you handle my Cranidos?" he asked as he let out his final and strongest pokemon.

Blue stared down the pokemon eager to please his trainer.

"Okay cranidos use headbutt"

It ran at full speed at Piplup.

"Dodge and use bubble beam"

The piplup tried to move but it wasn't quick enough as cranidos ram its thick head against the penguin pokemon.

Blue staggered a bit, clearly blown away by the headbutt.

"You can do it Blue, bubble beam lets go" Trinity commanded.

Blue let loose a stream of bubbles once again, this time it hits and cranidos was weakened a bit.

"Cranidos lets to rock tomb"

Cranidos smashed some rocks and large rocks landed around Piplup blocking it from escaping. The piplup was running around trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Oh no Blue"

"This battle is mine, headbutt" he said

Cranidos charged for the rocks and hits him, breaking the boulders and sending piplup flying through the air making clouds of dirt form from the rocks.

"Oh no, Blue are you ok?" Trinity called out to her pokemon.

The slight haze clear showing a lot of rubble from the smashed rocks and there was piplup under them it had fainted from the attack.

"Blue Return" she said returning her pokemon.

"Congratulations, the match is two out of three. It's a pleasure to give you the Coal Badge" Roark said returning his pokemon.

Trinity smiled as she received her first badge "Thanks so much Roark, I enjoyed my first gym battle" she said smiling, glad she won.

"Not bad for a first trainer, I never had three trainers successfully beat me in a row. Tell me young trainer what is your name?" he asked me

"Trinity from Twinleaf Town" she said.

"Well then trinity I expect great things from you. Now go and continue your journey" he told her and she happily left the gym.

When she made it outside she let out her tired Starly and Piplup and smiled happily.

"I'm so proud of you two. We got the Coal Badge" she said holding out the small badge for her pokemon to see and Starly chirped happily, and Blue waved his flipper tiredly.

"Ok Starly and Blue return" she said returning her pokemon and going back to the pokemon center to heal up.

"Hmm…Next City with a gym is Eterna City" she said to herself as she looked at her map.

* * *

"Good job Rose, we caught a Buizel" Lucas said as he bent down to pick up a pokeball. He had just arrived at Floaroma Town not long ago. The city of flowers really calmed him down and his Roselia really enjoyed all the flowers. Living in Hearthome city his whole life this town was such a big change. It was quiet with not so many buildings of importance, just the pokemon center and pokemart.

A girl bumped into him making him nearly fall over.

"Oops, I'm so so sorry. I'm in such a big hurry" she said.

Lucas looked at the girl with slight annoyance.

"Oh its fine, why are you in a hurry?" he asked

"Well I trained my eevee and well I'm ready to evolve her into a Leafeon. I heard to get one I have to find the moss stone and it's only at Eterna forest" said the trainer.

She had long brown hair that was braided down her back and bright twinkling yellow eyes, clearly excited to evolve her eevee.

"I'm Ella by the way, what's your name?" she asked

"Lucas, nice to meet you and this is Rose" he said

"_**Nice to meet you"**_ she dipped her head in respect.

"Nice to meet you, I'd better get going. Sorry I bumped into you from before" she said and went off.

"Why must people bump into me?" Lucas grumbled as he walked around the town, enjoying the surroundings.

Before he could hit the pokemon center he heard a kid cry.

"But why can't I go to the field?" whined the child.

"Just beat it kid I'm just following orders." He said and pushed the kid away.

"That's not very nice, pushing around a little kid" Lucas said arriving just in time to see the kid fall and to see a guy in weird uniform with blue hair in a bowl shaped cut.

"What's with kids getting in the way?" said the guy and called out his pokemon.

"Zubat Air cutter" the guy yelled the bat pokemon flapped its wings creating a strong wind and it his Roselia hard and she was at the point of fainting.

"Rose! Return" he said returning her but before he could call out another pokemon he felt something collide with the back of his head and before he knew it blackness consumed him.

* * *

While she was around Oreburgh City she noticed it wasn't any way out the city other than the way she came. So she concluded that she had to return to Jubilife City which was correct as she already found the right path.

She took the time to train a little at the cave leading to Floaroma Town, fighting many Zubats her Starly and Lightning leaned some moves.

She was amazed when she saw the town. It reminded her of home of how small and how green everything was instead of concrete and tall buildings everywhere there were small buildings and flowers everywhere. The aroma of the flowers hit her nose and she smiled.

"_**This is so nice" **_Blue looked pleased when he saw the flowers.

"Come on, I trained you all pretty hard, I better get you to the pokemon center" she said which didn't take much to find it in such a small town.

"Can you believe this?"

She came in all confused she saw pokemon trainers as well as people around looking angry.

"Team Galactic coming in our town getting in our way" said another person.

"What's going on?" Trinity dared herself to ask.

Nurse joy came in with a grim look "Well Team Galactic came into town recently and causing trouble"

Trinity gave Joy her pokemon to heal looking rather confused "That's terrible, but who's Team Galactic?" she asked which earned some looks.

"Where do you come from?" asked somebody.

"Twinleaf"

"No wonder, Twinleaf town is all woods and forest, hidden away from the cities" Nurse Joy said as she got to work on her pokemon.

"Well they are a bad team that seems to come from nowhere. Right now they went to Valley Windworks" said a trainer.

"Oh. Why don't you guys just stop them, you all are pokemon trainers" Trinity said.

"Well we tried but they just end up beating us. Besides they already took a boy hostage that tried to fight them" said another person.

"Here are your pokemon" Nurse Joy came back after awhile.

"Thanks so much, well I will check out this Valley Windworks" Trinity said full of confidence.

"You got courage kid"

"Yea, kids these day"

"The name's Trinity" she said getting annoyed with being called a kid.

She then left with her pokemon and started to look for Valley Windworks which wasn't hard because she saw a giant tower with rotating blades and knew that was the place and made her way there. As she crossed the bridge to make her way to the tower she saw a little girl crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My…my dad…those mean people took my dad and went into the Wind tower" she said sniffing.

"Aww…ok I'll get him back for you" Trinity said looking determined.

* * *

"You finally awake, see what happens when you get in the way" said a girl with red hair with the weird uniform and Lucas knew she was with the same people.

"Ugh…let me go" he said struggling with the ropes.

"And let you foil our plans for energy? Never" she said

"Commander Mars! There is a trainer out here who is putting up resistance" said a girl with weird blue hair cut.

"Ugh, can't you guys handle them? I have to stay and make sure this professor keeps assist us" said Mars.

"We will try Commander" she said and went out to assist her comrades.

'_Whoever is beating up all these people are pretty strong'_ Lucas looked at the guy who was reluctantly typing on his computer and it became clear he was a victim like him.

Moments later a crash could be heard and the sounds made when returning pokemon into their balls and shouting got louder.

"Useless Grunts…" Mars walked to the door and waited for the trainer to enter.

Trinity came through the door looking wildly for the hostages only to find a man, Lucas, and another Team Galactic member.

"Leave this poor town alone Team Galactic" she said.

"Trinity" Lucas said with surprise, he didn't expect her to catch up so fast, let alone take down Team Galactic.

"Ah, you know who we are, yet you defy us. Time to show you what a real Team Galactic member can do, Zubat go" and the bat pokemon came out

"Lightning let's go" she said tossing her pokeball and Shinx appeared his fur sparkling up with electricity already charging up for an electric attack.

"Thunder" she said and Shinx was about to let out its attack.

"Zubat supersonic" Mars called out and Zubat let out a unique screech like sound.

Everyone but Mars was affected by the sound waves as they tried to cover their ears.

"Lightning hang in there" Trinity said but it was too late Lightning became confused as it teetered around.

"Now Zubat toxic" she said and Zubat spits out toxic liquid at Lightning.

The shinx was still confused so the toxic liquid got on him and the fumes made him sick. And he growled as he snapped out of his confusion thanks to the pain.

"Lightning Re-" she paused as she saw her Shinx start to glow and its form started to change.

Lucas saw Shinx evolve into Luxio before his eyes.

Luxio stood up and his fur sparked again and he looked back, waiting for a command.

"Lightning use Thunder" she commanded

The luxio sent out a powerful shock which hit Zubat at full force making the pokemon faint.

Mars sighed and returned her pokemon. "Well, not bad, but can you beat my Purugly?" she asked before letting out her final pokemon.

"Lightning return" Trinity called back her pokemon seeing it was weak from being poisoned.

"Starly let's go, use wing attack" she called forth her starly who instantly swooped for a wing attack.

"Fury swipes" The giant cat pokemon leaps into the air to attack.

"Double team" Trinity called to lessen the chance of Starly getting attacked and quickly the bird pokemon made copies of itself and Purugly slashed one of the fake ones and it hissed in annoyance.

Starly took the chance to swoop in from behind and land his wing attack knocking the cat pokemon over.

"Quickly use quick attack" Trinity said as Purugly was doing for another attack.

Starly moved swiftly and collided with Purugly, making it faint.

"_**Take that!"**_ Starly gave its victory call.

Mars frowned at her loss, how could she, a commanding officer of Team Galactic lose to a kid. "You may have won this battle but this isn't over" she said and pulled out her walky talky.

"Abort mission, abort mission" she commanded as she left the room.

"Great job Starly, return" she said returning her pokemon.

"Wow, Trinity, that was amazing" Lucas said as she went to untie him.

"Thanks, I did some training, not bad for someone who is behind everyone else" she said.

"Young lady…Trinity isn't it? I'd like to thank you for saving our town's power supply. They wanted to take our energy for whatever reason" said the man.

"No problem mister, the town seemed really bothered by Team Galactic so I wanted to try and help out" Trinity said brushing back a strand of hair that was out of place.

"Daddy!" the little girl from before ran over to her father

"Opal" I'm so glad you are okay" said the man

"Thanks nice lady. When I grow up I want to be a strong pokemon trainer like you" she said smiling.

"You are welcome" Trinity said as a light blush appeared on her face, making her a soft rosy pink color.

"I know. Come and have some lunch, it's the least I can do" said the man

Before they could object their stomachs growled and they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Bye, thanks for the food" Trinity said as she and Lucas walked out of the house with fully bellies.

"Well…Lucas I'll-"

"Hold on a minute Trinity" Lucas said

"What is it?"

"I'd like to apologize for leaving you back in Oreburgh City…I thought I could make time by going alone but….well I got held hostage in there because I didn't have anyone to back me up…so if it's okay, I'd like to travel back with you" he said his violet eyes looked hopeful.

Trinity looked at him and sighed "Okay, well let's go then" she said and pulls him through town by his wrist eager to find the bridge again so they can go to the next city.

The two arrived to Eterna Forest and Trinity looked a bit excited "Ready?" Lucas asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Of course" she said and the two walked into the forest.

"Wow, I think we can get lost in here" she said after a moment of walking.

The bushes start shaking and all of a sudden, making Trinity cling onto Lucas. "W-what was that?" she asked turning in every direction.

Lucas looked around as well and suddenly a girl appeared from the bushes, leaves all over her hair with a cute little eevee on her shoulders.

"Ella?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, how goes it?" Ella asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh and you have a girlfriend this time" she remarked as she noticed Trinity.

"Nah, just friends, Trinity this is Ella, I met her not too long before you came. She was in the woods to find the moss stone" he said.

"Why the moss stone...oh wait, you want to evolve that eevee" Trinity said

"How smart, yes I do, I always wanted a Leafeon and I think I trained my eevee well enough. Though…I haven't found it" Ella said and the eevee looked a little bit sad too.

"Well…we on our way to Eterna City, We can help you look" Trinity replied.

"Thanks you guys" Ella said

"_**Thanks for helping"**_ the eevee looked happily at the trainers.

"It's so cute" Trinity said petting the little pokemon.

The trainers continued on their way each battling wild pokemon here and there.

Suddenly a beautifly appeared; it flapped its wings and was happily collecting nectar from flowers.

"I want to catch it" Trinity said as she called forth her Starly.

Beautifly spotted the trainers and flew away.

"No…I got to catch it" Trinity ran after it.

"Don't run off by yourself" Lucas said running after her with Ella following him.

* * *

Beautifly stopped when it noticed the trainers were following and stood its ground.

"Wing attack" Trinity said and Starly flew in for a wing attack and it hit and it was strong enough to instantly make the bug pokemon faint.

Trinity tossed the pokeball at the fallen pokemon the ball wiggled around only slightly as a red light blinked at the center of the pokeball.

When the light faded Trinity picked it up with excitement "I caught Beautifly" she said happily

"Good job" Lucas said to the happy trainer.

"Oh my gosh, I found it" Ella exclaimed moving past them to a large stone with moss covering most of it. "This has to be it, this has to be the moss stone" Ella added and Eevee jumped down to walk to the stone to check it out.

As soon as she touched it the eevee's body started to glow. When the bright light died down the little eevee was now a leafeon.

"I got a Leafeon now. I'm so excited" Ella said.

"Congrats to the both of you" Lucas smiled glad Ella got her leafeon.

"Now lets' reach the end of the forest" Ella said happily cuddling her prized leafeon.

By the time the trainers reached the city the sun was setting, painting the sky a fiery orange.

"Thanks you two, without you I would have never found that moss stone" she said and waves to them.

"No problem Ella" Lucas replied.

"Good luck" she said to them as she headed to her own destination.

"Well it's getting late, let's go to the pokemon center" Trinity said after the girl left their sight.

The two trainers walked off together. The two trainers eager to make a fresh start in the morning.

**What you think? My first pokemon chapter. I hope it's not so bad. Read and review pokemon fans**


	2. Ghostly Halls

Trinity's World of Pokémon

**To make sure I don't progress so fast, as I realized I went through like 4 towns in one chapter. I will have side adventures with either the pokemon, or the trainers. That way it won't be so much like a game where you only have one general motive the whole time with nothing to do on the side…so yea this chapter will start off with the haunted house in Eterna forest (it was in the game, not sure about the anime). Then maybe the rest of the chapter I will have the pokemon doing their own thing before letting the trainers move on to get their next badge.**

Me: Blue I choose you:

Blue: Piplup! (HI!)

Me: Well then I do _**not **_own Pokémon. Just Trinity and Lucas and any original character I produce.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon talk" and Pokémon part of the story**_

_**/ Last time Trinity had become a trainer for the first time, choosing Piplup as her starter. She meets Lucas and they travel together to Oreburgh City so she can train and win her first badge. Winning Trinity travels all the way to Floraroma Town where she helps stop Team Galactic and saves Lucas. They traveled through Eterna forest, helping Ella, an eevee trainer, evolve her eevee to a Leafeon./**_

The next day Trinity was eating breakfast with Lucas after making sure their pokemon ate.

"Man I heard there was a haunted house in Eterna forest" they overheard some other kids whisper to each other.

"Bet you wouldn't go in there" said one kid.

"I could so!"

"Shhh! Do you want adults to tell us we shouldn't go?"

"Well I could so"

"Well then tonight we go in"

Lucas just smiled and looked to Trinity" I say we check it out…I mean it's probably a bunch of ghost pokemon messing around in an old abandoned house" he said to her.

"Um…well…I guess so" she said to him.

"Well I say we head out into the forest. We could train, that way we can prepare for the haunted house but also get ready for the gym battle" he suggested.

"Well with Chimchar….you should do fine" she said almost wishing now she had a fire pokemon.

"Well…I mean you have Starly, a flying type is supper effective…and Beautifly, another type advantage" he said to her

"I guess you are right" she said, getting up after they finished eating. "We better go train, I never did get the chance to see what attacks my Beautifly knows" she said and the two of them went back to the forest.

* * *

"Ok, everyone come out" Lucas tossed up his four pokeballs and out came his Chimchar, Zubat, Rose, and Buizel. His Buizel looked around at the other pokemon and glared at Rose as she was responsible for his defeat, which meant his capture.

"_**YOU!"**_

"_**Oh please, I only did as commanded. Don't pick a fight with me" **_the grass pokemon was clearly irritated with Buizel.

"Now Rose, Buizel, don't fight, we are supposed to be a team" he said and Rose nods her head.

"Ok everyone, meet Buizel, our newest member" he said.

Trinity pointed her pokebex at Buizel and listened to what it said, it was a pretty cool pokemon and she would have caught it, had she not already have a water pokemon.

"Everyone, time to come out" Trinity tossed up her four pokeballs, Blue, Lightning, Starly, and Beautifly came out. Trinity took this time to point her pokedex at her newest pokemon to see what moves she knew.

"_**Lightning what happened to you?" Blue asked as he looked at the pokemon he once knew as a Shinx.**_

"_**I evolved to a Luxio" he said sticking out his chest, proud to have gotten stronger.**_

"_**Wow, I wanna evolve too!" Blue said.**_

"_**You can't go all willy nilly, trying to evolve you know, that takes time and energy and lots of battling" said the Beautifly in a haughty manor as she was the only fully evolved pokemon of the group.**_

"_**I will evolve soon. I know it" Blue said.**_

"_**Just ignore her Blue" Starly replied to him.**_

"Ok everyone, meet Beautifly our newest member, and Lightning has evolved as you can tell" she told them as she noticed Blue's surprise.

"And now, meet Lucas and his pokemon, they will be with us now so try and make friends" she said to them.

Beautifly fluttered over to Rose, spotting the only other female in the group.

"_**Rose"**_

"_**Pleasure to meet a lady with class like yourself"**_ _**said Beautifly.**_

"_**Hey Red!" Blue came up to the Chimchar, and stuck out his flipper; he had already given the Chimchar a name.**_

"_**Hey Blue" he said grabbing his flipper.**_

All the pokemon got a moment to mingle but Buizel; he practically ignored Blue when the other water pokemon tried to talk to him.

"_**Go away, I don't want to talk to you" Buizel said.**_

"_**Ey why not? Not cool enough" Blue asked.**_

_**The Buizel lashed his twin tails around in agitation "Go away!" he said launching a water gun.**_

"_**Why you!" Blue starts forming whirlpool.**_

"Stop now!" Lucas and Trinity said together and Blue stops instantly glaring at Buizel. Buizel reluctantly stops but glares at Blue.

"Now if you have that much energy let's train" Lucas said to his pokemon and this got Buizel excited.

"You want to Buizel and Blue to go at it? Have a one on one water battle?" he asked Trinity.

"_**Gladly!" Buizel was ready to take down Blue.**_

"_**I couldn't agree more!" Blue looked up at Trinity.**_

"Well, if they going to go at each other it might as well be the right way" she said.

"Ok, one on one pokemon battle, no substitutions" Lucas said. "Let's go" he said.

"Ok Blue use bubble" she said and the Piplup blue a beam of bubbles at Buizel.

"Aqua jet" Lucas said and Buizel surrounded himself in water before charging at Blue.

"Dodge it" she said but Blue was too slow and Buizel collided with the water pokemon. Blue shook it off, being a water pokemon meant water attacks not being effective.

The battle went on, neither pokemon willing to give up.

"Ok, time to rest up" Lucas said and Trinity agreed.

"Yea, it's time we train our pokemon" she said and called in her Piplup so he can rest.

"Alright guys lets train" Lucas said to his pokemon and the Trainers started working on their pokemon.

* * *

_**Blue was relaxing in the comfort of the trees as he had finished training. He looked at the other pokemon who were also relaxing, especially Beautifly who was in her home after all.**_

"_**Hey let's explore" Chimchar was swigging on the tree branches, as a monkey pokemon he enjoyed swinging on the trees.**_

"_**Sure, want to explore Lightning? What about you Starly?" Blue asked.**_

"_**Well that means I will have to go…after all I used to live here" Beautifly replied fluttering down from her place in a nearby tree.**_

"_**Eh, I'll stay" Starly replied "Besides I'm sure Trinity needs at least one of her pokemon nearby" he added.**_

"_**Ok, guess I'll go" Lightning said.**_

"_**Ok anyone else want to come?" Blue asked the other pokemon.**_

"_**Heh, as if I'd go anywhere with you" Buizel replied and Blue rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Fine, whatever. What about you Zubat? Rose?" Blue asked.**_

"_**I don't want to leave Lucas behind" Rose replied.**_

"_**Well…I'm more active…at night" Zubat said in between yawns.**_

_**Blue sighed and looked at Chimchar and the others "Well let's go" he said.**_

"_**Wait a minute, I know this forest like the back of my wing" said Beautifly.**_

"_**Oh fine then, you can lead" Blue said rolling his eyes.**_

_**Beautifly gave a nod and flew in the familiar surroundings, making sure Blue and the others kept up. Chimchar was jumping from tree to tree.**_

"_**Gosh that Buizel is a jerk isn't he" Lightning said to Blue.**_

"_**I know… he thinks he's so tough…one of these days" Blue grumbled.**_

"_**You sure showed him in that battle. You kept up with him the whole time" Lightning commented.**_

"_**Indeed, I was impressed by your skills" Beautifly said. Soon she stopped as the wind changed, leaving the butterfly pokemon to hover in her place. "Honey…follow me" she said and started to lead them, all of them following closely.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**When they got there the pokemon saw a tree filled with honey seeping from the bark. Wurmple, Aipom were licking honey.**_

"_**Ooo...honey" Beautifly fluttered over and started sucking up the honey.**_

"_**Try some, in this time of year plenty of trees in the forest" she said.**_

_**Chimchar just tool a glop of it finger and giving a taste. "Sweet...not my sort of flavor" Chimchar replied and watched as the other pokemon get a tast**_

_**Suddenly Combee were buzzing around, surrounding the tree.**_

"_**This is our tree, get lost" the colony of Combee said all together.**_

"_**You can't just claim the honey trees, there is plenty to go around" Beautifly said.**_

"_**Yea!" the Wurmples all said together.**_

"_**We do what we want!" Combee all did a gust attack, sending the Wurmple flying and Beautifly to the ground.**_

"_**Hey, that's mean!" Starly and Chimchar stood, protecting the bug pokemon.**_

"_**Oh yea what you going to go about it" Combee buzzed around the group of pokemon.**_

_**Blue shot out his bubble beam.**_

_**Chimchar shot out his ember attack.**_

_**Lightning used Thunder bolt.**_

_**The attacks of the three pokemon collided with the colony of Combee sending them all away.**_

_**A rather battered Beautifly got up and hovered lowly.**_

"_**You ok Beautifly?" Blue asked.**_

"_**I'll be fine" She said glowing a bright golden light, her wings glittered and sparkled, she was using Morning sun.**_

_**When the glow died down she was back to full health. "Much better" she said and looked at the four other pokemon "Thanks for fighting off the Combee, they always did think they could run the forest because of their colony" she said and the Wurmple looked happy.**_

"_**YAY! You saved us" they said surrounding Blue and the others.**_

_**Blue stuck his chest out proudly "No problem"**_

_**Lightning dipped his head "I'm happy to help"**_

"_**Stay here!" they said together, crawling away into the bushes.**_

"_**Where they go?" Chimchar asked.**_

"_**Not sure" Blue replied.**_

_**They came back carrying berries on a large leaf "As thanks for saving us and protecting our favorite tree from the Combee, have some of the berries we collected" the Wurmple said placing the leaf down.**_

"_**Awl, thank you darlings" Beautifly said gently to the Wurmple before they all crawled away.**_

"_**Cool!" Blue said grabbing berries and started stuffing his face.**_

"_**Save some for me" Lightning said grabbing some in his mouth before chewing.**_

_**Beautifly watched all the pokemon eat and waited for them to finish.**_

"_**HEY you guys!"**_

_**Everyone looked up to see Starly circling overhead.**_

"_**Hey Starly. Changed your mind?" Blue asked.**_

"_**No, Trinity sent me to find you guys, head on back, we are heading back to rest before returning to the forest tonight" he called.**_

"_**Oh yeah, something about a house" Chimchar said.**_

"_**Ok we're coming" Blue called and they all headed back.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I wonder if they are all ok" Trinity said and Lucas gave a nod.

"Look I think I see Starly" Lucas said pointing.

Over the distance they see the pokemon running towards them.

"Blue!" the Piplup was in her arms instantly. Beautifly was perched on her head and Lightning nuzzled her leg, all of them happy to see her.

"Hey Chimchar" Lucas said hugging his starter pokemon.

"Ok everyone, return" Trinity said returning her pokemon.

"Great I say we head back" Lucas said.

"Yea, we never did explore Eterna city" Trinity said and they walked out of the forest to walk around the city. All of a sudden Beautifly came out, her wings sparkling in the sunlight.

"Why are you out?" she asked.

"Maybe she wants to travel out with you" Lucas said

"_**Yes!"**_ she landed on her head her wings extended looking like a giant bow.

"Ok" Trinity had no problem with letting her pokemon out with her.

The three walked and she brought some healing medicine just in case something happens tonight and Lucas brought a flashlight.

Soon the sun went down over Eterna city this made Lucas become excited. He turned to Trinity "Soon we will figure out what makes that house haunted" he told her.

Trinity gave a nod _'guess I have to do this'._

"I wonder if those other kids will be there" she said.

"Well lets head over there and find out" Lucas said and the two of them headed back towards the edge of the city.

* * *

By the time they reached the forest it was dark. Lucas turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the house.

"There it is" he said and they entered the house.

Trinity hesitated but walked in after Lucas determined to show no fear. She clutched the pokeballs she had. Knowing her pokemon were with her gave her confidence.

"I think it's best we preserve the flashlight. Go Chimchar" Lucas let out his Chimchar, the flame on its tail casted an orange glow on the abandoned house.

The two started to walk around listening for any sounds. Trinity looked around while sticking close to the orange light as possible.

"Hey, Trinity are you scared? You are very close, closer then you normally walk" he asked as he turned to her.

She looked into his violet eyes which looked darker under the dim orange light of his Chimchar and shook her head.

"Of course not" she said turning her head.

Suddenly thudding noises could be heard, the noise was approaching the two trainers very quickly.

"AHH!"

"Eeep!" Trinity grabbed hold of Lucas in surprise.

"Get outta here!"

"This place is haunted!" it was the two kids from before as they rushed past them and they heard the door shut signaling they left the house.

Lucas sighed, calming his beating heart and looked at Trinity who held a tight grip on his arm; her face was buried in his shoulder. He felt his face grow warm.

"Trinity? You ok?" he asked her and she looked up at him and leaped away from him.

"Sorry…those kids scared me…" she said and called out Blue.

"_**Alright!" **_he said ready for a battle.

"Keep a look out for anything Blue" Trinity said though really she just wanted a pokemon to be near her. She was actually getting pretty scared being in a dark place like this but would rather die than admit it to Lucas.

Lucas looked at her and smiled "I know…you wanted a pokemon of your own for support…good idea" he said and looked to Chimchar. "Turn up the heat in that tail buddy" he said and Chimchar made his tail flame grow casting a brighter orange glow.

'_Glad he didn't figure it out…glad boys are clueless'_ Trinity sighed with relief as she held Blue in her arms.

Soon groaning could be heard and Blue looked, narrowing its eyes.

"We found the ghost" Lucas said as purple flames surrounded them. From those flames floated and three balls of flame appeared.

"Ghastly!" Lucas said and Trinity pointed her pokedex at it. The female robotic voice talked, giving Trinity all the information it needed.

"Ghost pokemon. Blue, Bubble" Trinity said releasing Blue from her arms.

"_**Bubble attack!" **_a jet stream of bubbles shot out of his mouth, one faded out of the way and the others got hit.

"Ghastly!" it faded in front of Trinity and she froze in place. It then gave her a long lick of its tongue sending tingles down her spine. Trinity screamed.

"Eww! Get away from me! Blue Whirlpool!" she shouted.

Blue summoned the whirling vortex of water. Suddenly all three ghastly shot out a black ball of energy and shot it at them sending Blue and Chimchar slamming into the wall.

"Shoot…used Shadow ball Lucas said and looked at Chimchar. "You ok buddy?" he asked.

"_**Yes"**_ he got up and looked at Blue who was up and looking around for the Ghastly

Trinity was still leaning against the wall still frozen from the lick attack while trying to calm down.

"Trinity" Lucas went over to her, kneeling down to her "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…can't quite move…." She said

"Lick attack tends to paralyze the foe…well... come on I'll help you" he said helping her to her feel. Everything felt like her limbs fell asleep.

* * *

A little while later she could move again and the group wondered further in the house Trinity was scared. She like pokemon but now ghost pokemon freaked her out. She found herself gripping onto Blue a bit more than before.

Blue could feel his trainer was scared and patted her arm with his flipper. _**"Don't worry I'm here for you"**_ he chirped, looking up at her.

Trinity looked down at her pokemon and tried in vain to smile to assure her pokemon. _'Crap, Blue knows I'm scared…if Lucas finds out I won't be able to live it down'_

Soon the thudding noise started again and Blue jumped from Trinity's arms and right beside Chimchar who was ready to fight. And this time a Haunter appeared surrounded by Ghastly.

"There's the leader! You don't scare me. Chimchar flamethrower" Lucas said.

Chimchar shot a wave of fire at the pokemon and all of them moved only Haunter waved its hand which glowed, stopping the flames in its tracks and sending it back at Chimchar.

"Blue, cover Chimchar, Bubble beam" Trinity called out and Blue stood in front of Chimchar and let loose a stream of bubbles turning everything to smoke when the water collided with the flamethrower.

The smoke cleared and Lucas and Chimchar were left standing.

"_**Trinity? Where she go?" **_Blue was looking frantically, running around in circles.

"Where is Trinity Blue?" Lucas asked, noticing the blue pokemon running around.

"_**I don't know! We have to find her"**_ Blue was jumping up and down waving his flippers, clearly worried for his trainer.

Lucas sighed "We have to find her, stay with us Blue. She should be fine, she has her other pokemon with her" he said to reassure the pokemon.

They walked around the house, opening every door to see if she could be found "Trinity! Answer us!" Lucas called.

"_**Trinity!"**_ Blue and Chimchar called together.

* * *

"Let me go! Lightning I choose you!" Trinity let out her Luxio who was ready to battle, fur sparking up, charging for an electrical attack.

Ghastly opened his mouth and shot out a Shadow ball.

"Lightning, Thunder bolt"

Lightning let out a bolt of lightning, knocking out the Ghastly out cold.

"Come on Lightning, we have to find the others" she said and the Luxio nodded, both of them go off to search for a way out.

* * *

They been searching for awhile and Lucas was getting scared, he lost Trinity. "I should have been looking out for her…I knew she was scared…but I was selfish and continued to look for ghost….now she's gone…" he sighed kneeling on the floor in defeat.

"_**NO NO NO! I'm not giving up on my Trainer!"**_ Blue screeched at Lucas and stormed about the hall and opened a door which led to a kitchen **"Give me my trainer back NOW!"** Blue was angry and wanted the ghost pokemon to give his trainer back.

"Blue calm down, if you make too much noise you'll bring-"

"_**You are still here!" **_Haunter had returned.

"-Haunter back…" Lucas muttered and turned to Chimchar "Flamethrower let's go!"

Chimchar sent out the flames again.

Haunter shot out Shadow ball from his hands, colliding into the flamethrower.

"You can do it Chimchar, turn up the heat" Lucas said.

"_**Power up!"**_ Chimchar's tail flame grew and his fire attack intensified, pushing the ball of Shadow back as well as the flamethrower back at Haunter.

Blue summoned a whirlpool _**"Take this!"**_ the vortex of water collided with Haunter, swirling it around and around. When the water died down Haunter was on the ground.

It floated up slowly _**"If you want to find the girl follow me"**_ he floated in front of Lucas and tugged on his bag, pulling him down the hall.

"Alright, Blue, we will Find Trinity" he said to the Piplup who was happy to where he was bouncing along side Chimchar.

They went down some stairs and down to the basement. Suddenly light coming from electricity could be heard.

"Trinity!" Lucas called.

"Luke?" Trinity called out.

"We're coming" Lucas called and they rushed down the stairs to see her with her Luxio, surrounded by Ghastly.

"_**Enough! She's free to go"**_ Haunter commanded the Ghastly who stopped their attack.

"Lucas!" Trinity ran to them and saw Blue who eagerly ran into her arms.

"Blue!" she called and hugged him.

"Trinity…I'm so glad you are ok" he said. Suddenly golden light came in from the stairs.

"Morning…" he said and looked around for Ghastly and the Haunter but all of them were gone.

"Let's go and get some rest. We have a gym battle to do" he said.

* * *

They made it outside and Trinity sighed.

"Hey Trin…you know…if you were scared you should have told me…" he said to her.

Trinity held her head down, embarrassed that her cover was blown "I didn't want to let you down…" she said to him.

"I would have respected that you were afraid…I could have protected you…" he paused, turning pink and rubbed the back of his head. "We probably wouldn't have even went in" he said to her.

"Thanks Luke…" she said and took out her pokeballs "Return Blue, Return" she said returning her pokemon in their balls.

Suddenly a shadow formed and Lucas looked closely "Haunter?" he asked not sure what figure this was.

When Haunter appeared he had a wide grin on his face.

Trinity looked on and watched the silly looking Haunter "Maybe he wants to travel with you" she said.

"Is that true?" asked Lucas and watched the ghost pokemon nod its head. "Okay pokeball go" he tossed the pokeball, a red beam of light sucked it in and it landed on the ground. The red and white ball shook before it stopped.

Picking up the ball Lucas called out "I caught Haunter"

With that the tired trainers and their pokemon heads on back to the pokemon center where they will rest and get ready for the gym battle.

**Well then, a short chapter I know but well I guess chapters like this will be short like this so get ready. The next one will be the gym battle of Eterna City gym where they will take on Gardenia.**


	3. Allen and the Second Badge

Trinity's world of Pokémon

**Ok, now that we were waiting for. The battle for the second gym badge of the Eterna City gym. Ok We will start them off getting started with the gym badges and then we shall move on from there.**

Me: Omg I can't wait to get my hands on Pokémon Black

Pikachu: Pi pikachu! (more fellow pokemon)

Me: Well then I guess I better get started.

Pikachu: Pi…ka (the disclaimer) –makes his cheeks spark-

Me: Fine… I do _**not**_ own Pokémon.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon talk"**_

_**/ Last time Lucas and Trinity get the idea to check out the haunted house in Eterna forest. Of course the house was ruled by Ghastly and their leader Haunter. Battling the Ghost pokemon to sun up the trainers leave to rest. Lucas gains the respect of Haunter gains a new pokemon./**_

Afternoon came Trinity was ready to get her second gym battle. After the night in the ghost house she felt a bit worn out but was glad her pokemon got the rest they needed to be able to take on gym leader.

"Hmm… so the gym leader is Gardenia…as we all know she specializes in grass type pokemon" Lucas said.-

"Oh wow if it isn't the slow girl with the red streaks" an all too familiar voice made Trinity sighed.

"Damien" she said turning to him, with him he had a Glameow perched on his shoulders.

"Oh wow you remember me, how flattering" he said. "Well then I bet you haven't even gotten your second badge yet have you?" he asked and showed her his second badge. "You are very slow" he said and shrugged. "Well I'll see you around slowpoke" he said.

"My name is Trinity, not Slowpoke" Trinity grumbled.

"Whatever" he said walking off with his Glameow.

"Jerk" Lucas said and that made Trinity laugh.

"You're awesome, now let's get going" she said and the two of them head out to town.

"Are you excited about the battle?" she asked him.

"Yes I am" he said and soon they found a building surrounded by trees. The building was all glass which looked like a green house.

"Just as I expected from a grass gym" he said and they entered inside and trees were everywhere, along with flowers and green grass.

"Wow it's so warm in here. But not too warm…feels like a nice day of spring" Trinity said closing her eyes taking in the sweet scents.

A boy with light green hair that fell in waves and kept in a ponytail with deep green eyes appeared "Welcome to Eterna City gym, I'm Allen, I'm one of Gardenia's assistances. And this is my buddy Leafblade" He said and his Leafeon jumped on his shoulders.

"Aww leafeon…but this one is slightly lighter shade of green" Trinity said.

"In very rare cases pokemon have different coloring than normal. Those are very special pokemon" Lucas said.

"That's correct, Leafy here is very special to me, my very first pokemon" he said to them petting his Leafeon fondly.

"Can I hold it? I never seen such a cutie before" she said though she did see Ella's Eevee evolve to a Leafeon.

"What do you say buddy?" he asked his pokemon who jumped from his shoulder to Trinity, nuzzling her cheek gently.

"Aww, so cute" Trinity smiled a little and just pets the grass pokemon. "I want one" she said and Allen laughs.

"Leafy's a girl magnet that's for sure, there isn't a girl alive who doesn't wants a Leafeon after meeting him" he said and Leafeon jumps over to Allen's shoulders.

"_**They can't help it, I'm just amazing"**_

Allen leads the trainers across the large green house gym, grass and bug pokemon roamed free and other people were training with their pokemon.

"Other people who have grass pokemon come gather here and train and do friendly battles" Allen explains.

"Allen" some girls called out giggling.

"Hey ladies, keep practicing your training" he said to them with a gentle smile and the girls squealed much to Trinity's amusement.

* * *

"Allen, I take it these are my next opponent they looked to see Gardenia standing there.

"Yes we both came to challenge you" Trinity said.

"Hmm…Ok I never get two at once before. Who shall I battle first?" she asked looking from one trainer to another.

"You can go Trin…we can take turns, next town I go first" he told her.

"Alright lets go she said and the ground vibrated and some of the trees went into the ground and out came the nationally recognizable battle field.

"Ok then" she said and went to the other side of the battle field.

"There will be a three on three pokemon battle. There will be no substitutions" Allen said as battle referee.

Lucas stood by so that he could watch _'Do your best'_ he looked on making his way near Allen to watch the battle.

"Alright go my Turtwig" she said and out came the grass starter pokemon.

"Alright Beautifly!" Trinity calls out her Beautifly who looked ready.

"Oh a bug type huh. Well don't think the type advantage will stop us, Use razor leaf" Gardenia yelled, the turtle pokemon shot out leaves from its head.

"Gust" Trinity called out and Beautifly flapped her wings, creating a strong gust of wind sending the leaves back at Turtwig, it dug its feet in to try and resist.

"Tackle" and this Turtwig moved fast and jumped, tackling into Beautifly.

She hovers back again and she glowed, brighter than any sun.

"Wow, very dazzling" Allen said "It knows Morning sun" he was clearly amazed.

"Impressive, but it can heal itself but so many times. Leach seed" a seed launched from Turtwig.

"Dodge it Beautifly, use gust" Trinity called out and this time the wind had a silver shine to it.

"Oh my, that was Silver wind" Trinity said surprised at the beautiful display.

The strong Silver wind managed to knock out the starter pokemon.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, Trinity and her Beautifly wins this match" Allen declares.

"Cherubi, you're next" Gardenia tossed her pokeball after recalling her Turtwig

"Alright let's keep this up Beautifly, poison sting" Ttinity called out.

Thousands of needles came from Beautifly straight for the Cherubi.

"Bullet seed" little seeds shot out of its mouth and colliding with poison sting, repelling them back. Beautifly wasn't quick enough and was hit with Bullet seed.

It hovered low to the ground shaking itself off before hovering higher again turning to Trinity to wait for its next command.

"Hmm very impressive Beautifly, very strong" Allen said, very impressed with what he was seeing.

Lucas had to agree, it was very impressive, it was even contest worthy as many people used pokemon like Beautifly in contests.

"Morning Sun" Trinity called and Beautifly started to glow.

"Oh no you don't, use Leech seed" a little seed launched in the air as Beautifly was trying to heal. It was too late, the seed sprouted vines that circled the bug Pokémon's body.

"Oh no" Beautifly stopped her healing as the energy was being drained from her body.

"Beautifly won't be able to make it with leech seed, it drains all the energy from its victim" Lucas said to Allen.

"Agreed" Allen said.

Soon the bug pokemon could barely hold itself up and it fell to the floor.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, Gardenia and Cherubi are winners" Allen said and Trinity sighed.

"Good job Beautifly, return" Trinity said recalling her pokemon.

* * *

"Cherubi is unable to battle, Trinity and her Starly are the winners" Allen called as Starly had defeated the grass pokemon.

"Good job Starly" Trinity said and Starly flapped his wings, his chest out in pride.

"Well then I would continue the battle but your friend here has yet to battle me" Gardenia said and Trinity acknowledged Lucas for the first time since the battle started.

His violet eyes were shining in anticipation.

"Great job Trinity but I won't lose to you" he said to her.

"Alright, settle down while I go heal up my pokemon" Gardenia said and walked away leaving the three kids alone.

"Very impressive!" Allen said walking up to her, his dark green eyes shined.

Trinity scratched behind her head as Starly perched on her shoulder to rest. "Thanks, I really wanted to win" she said feeling glad she won her second badge.

"I really wanted to see you battle her Roserade" Allen said "I guess she wanted to save her strongest pokemon. I mean I've seen her Roserade wipe out an entire team. Maybe that's her plan" Allen added turning to Lucas.

"Heh, I'm not scared, my pokemon will see me through" he said with confidence, he was heavily relying on his Chimchar to get through the battles.

Soon Allen's Leafeon walked from the trees and nuzzled Trinity's leg.

"Leaf's back" she said picking him up.

Allen chuckles "He must like you, not that I blame him" he said and Trinity felt her face grow warm.

"So what other pokemon do you have" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Leaf's my buddy, I have no other pokemon" he said to him and Trinity looked at him.

"How neat. I wouldn't be able to resist catching another pokemon. I feel I want to collect them all" she said to him and he laughed.

"I guess, but I just wanted to travel with my eevee, it was only when I came here did he evolve to a Leafeon. We been through a lot huh buddy?" he asked.

"_**Right!"**_ the Leafeon barked a reply.

* * *

A little while later Gardenia was back and battling with Lucas.

"Cherubi is unable to battle" the referee called.

"Not bad" Allen said watching a tired Zubat still standing strong after that battle. "He has to win one more to win" Allen said and Trinity nods her head.

"Ok, bet you can't win against my Roserade" Gardenia said calling out her final and strongest pokemon.

"Yes, finally, her strongest pokemon" he said.

Trinity points her pokedex at Roserade and seemed interested in it. It looks strong and wondered if Lucas had a chance.

"Thanks buddy, return" Lucas called back his pokemon and then tossed out his Chimchar, he was saving his strongest pokemon for last.

"Magical leaf Roserade" colorful leaves shot at the fire pokemon.

Chimchar nimbly avoids it "Ok Buddy flamewheel" the fire pokemon spins and rams into Roserade knocking it off its feet clearly hurt from the attack.

"Grass knot"

"What's grass knot?" Trinity asked still petting Leaf-blade.

"You will see" Allen said.

The grass underneath chimchar started knotting up.

"Woah, buddy let's dodge" but as Chimchar tried getting away the grass launched and snared the fire pokemon.

"Alright Solarbeam" she called while chimchar was held down and because the battle field was so bright from the sun Roserade was able to quickly gain energy and release.

"Oh no poor Chimchar"

"Come on Chimchar escape" Lucas said clearly worried for the incoming beam. His chimchar tried but the grass was tight around his ankle. But suddenly his mouth opened and out came a powerful flamethrower which collided with the Solarbeam and was pushing it back slowly.

"Woah Chimchar learned a new move" Allen said impressed.

"Go Chimchar" she said happily but not too loud to distract them.

For awhile the beams were pushing against each other. At the last possible moment Chimchar turned up the power and pushed back solar beam and hit Roserade full on instantly making the grass pokemon faint.

"Roserade is unable to battle victory goes to Lucas and Chimchar" Allen said.

Chimchar was panting and suddenly started glowing brightly and glowing. "Chimchar evolved into a Monferno….woah" Lucas was surprised but his pokemon still looked tired with good reason. "Return Monferno" he said returning his pokemon.

"Luke" Trinity ran and hugged him and gave him a high five. "You were amazing" she added clearly impressed with him.

"Yes good work both of you. I'm proud to present to you the Forest badge. You guys both earned it" Gardina said.

"Wow thanks" Trinity said when they both gotten their badges.

"You've earned it trust me, your pokemon are growing nicely Trinity. And Lucas your Chimchar was really something special. I guess I'll have to train up some more grass pokemon so that it won't be so easy to lose" she said looking determined.

The two left the gym saying goodbye to Gardenia and Allen and all the other grass and bug pokemon and went to heal their pokemon.

* * *

The end of the day was approaching and the two made great progress already making it to route 207 and it was near the bike path they had took and was heading to Mt. Coronet and at night the caves were darker.

"It's so creepy in here" Trinity said sticking to Lucas' side.

"Well I suggest Monferno to come out" he said releasing his fire pokemon, the bright flame on his tail shining some light for the trainers. "Better?" he asked remembering she was nervous in the dark which was understandable in a place like this.

"Thanks"

As the two walked through the save they saw zubats fluttering above and geodude either asleep or sorting some rocks nearby.

"Well hello" a sudden but familiar voice startled Lucas and Trinity. When they turned around they were met with familiar green hair and Leafeon.

"Allen" Trinity said sighing "Don't startle me like that again" she said.

"I'm sorry to scare you guys. I was trying to catch up to you guys but you guys were going at extremespeed or something" he said sighing as he used a pokemon move to describe their speed.

"Why did you need us for something?" Lucas asked wondering they the gym assistant went through the trouble of catching up to them.

"Well I saw your battles today and thought they were amazing. I also realized I want to get strong and that maybe I should start exploring again. So I was hoping you guys would let me travel with you" he said looking at them.

"Sure why not, you already came this way" he said.

"Yes I agree. Besides you are a more experienced traveler" Trinity said and held out her arms "That and I can't miss the chance to hold Leafy again" she added and Allen laughed and handed over the near sleepy pokemon.

"_**Hello…"**_ he greeted softly and nuzzled into the girl's arms.

"Aww, so cute" she smiled and scratched the top of his head.

"Well let's get going" Lucas said eagerly and heads off making Allen and Trinity catch up.

"Don't worry Hearthome City is his home town so I guess he is eager to get home" she said softly for Allen to hear who looked baffled at the sudden change in Lucas.

"Oh I see, guess I would be too if I were so close to home" he said and kept moving.

The three made it out the Mt. Coronet but the moon was high in the sky. Trinity tried covering a yawn but Lucas and Allen caught it.

"Maybe we should just rest here" Allen suggested and Lucas just nods sighing and running his fingers through his hair clearly showing fatigue.

'_If only we could have made it to Hearthome then we could have been in a bed tonight. Oh well no big deal, start first thing in the morning'_

To their surprise Allen had a tent with him and it was big enough for them and their sleeping bags to fit inside. Allen settled down, his Leafeon made his way in between his trainer and Trinity, curling up to sleep again while Lucas took the other side of her.

"Night everyone" Lucas said.

"Night" Allen said and looked over and saw Trinity had fallen asleep already and chuckled softly before falling asleep.

* * *

Trinity and Lucas were woken up to a decent cooked breakfast with supplies he had bought with him on the journey which they gladly accepted.

"This is great, I didn't know you can cook" Trinity said and the pokemon were munching happily on the food that was made for them.

"Well traveling on your own you learn to take care of yourself a bit better" he said.

After the pokemon have been formally introduced to newly captured pokemon as well as Allen and Leafeon everyone was returned.

"So Allen where do you come from?" Trinity asked figuring she would make small talk.

"Ah well I come from Johto region. I had competed my first journey there, I decided I go to a new region and here I am" he said thinking about his old journey with his old pokemon and how his eevee stayed by his side always.

He paused as he thought he heard a sound but didn't make it obvious to Trinity and Lucas who seemed impressed with him and his journeys.

"So how many pokemon do you actually have?" Lucas asked.

"Well I had my general six that Leafy here was in, maybe a good 20 at the most. I wasn't interested in capturing all the pokemon I see." He said.

Soon they had arrived in the big busy city of Hearthome City and Lucas looked happy and a mixture of something else gleaming in his eyes.

"Finally home. Let's go" He said and they wondered the city.

"So are we going to challenge the gym?" Trinity asked noticing his return urgency.

"Well…" Lucas was interrupted.

"Glacie! Come back girl" a Glaceon was running towards them.

Quickly thinking Lucas swooped and grabbed it and held a clearly defeated Glaceon and soon a girl with short curly light blue hair with bright blue eyes.

"Ah thanks for catching her-Lue?" she stopped as she got her Glaceon back she saw the familiar face of Lucas, her friend from childhood.

Lucas was then surprised "Kris? Wow it's been awhile. I come back from a trip and I find out you left for a pokemon journey. That's kinda mean Lue" she said hitting his shoulder.

"Ah, sorry" Lucas said and turned to Trinity and Allen.

"You guys this is Krystal, she's a friend of mine from early childhood. So I guess it you decided to be a coordinator" he said turning his attention from them to Krystal.

"Yep, Glacie here likes it and I find myself enjoying it more than battles for strictly gym badges" she said. "And nice to meet you guys, glad to see he wasn't traveling alone" she said holding her hand out.

"Trinity. Nice to meet you too" she said shaking hands.

"Allen, and that's a beautiful Glaceon, well taken care of. We have something in common as I also have an eeveelution, Leafeon" he said and sure enough Leafblade appeared from Allen's bag and yawned from its nap.

"How cute" she said and Glaceon took an instant interest in the Leafeon.

"_**Hello there" **_the ice pokemon greeted.

"_**Hello" **_Leafeon didn't bother to move from his spot in the bag, way too comfy to leave at the moment.

"I'm training Glacie here to enter contest that's going on today, you can never have too much training." She said.

"Oh, Contest, that's where you and your pokemon dress up and perform for points correct?" Trinity asked.

"In a nutshell yes" Allen said. "We also have a battle which also makes the final decision" he said to her.

"Good luck you guys. I'm just going to head on home and rest, I traveled all the way to Sandgem town and back" he said and Krystal nods.

"Alright. Later" she said and the two ran off together.

* * *

Later they reached a tall building and Lucas took our Rose who instantly recognized home. "We're back huh girl?" he said. And she nods her head in agreement.

"So this is where you live it looks awesome" Trinity said as Lucas went to open the door.

"Hello? Chase? Where are you?" he called as he went about the house.

Trinity and Allen noticed all the shining trophies and metals and ribbons across the house. "Such nice awards, who won them?" She asked

"A mixture from my brother, mother and father. They were all into pokemon contest. But my parents travel around the word reporting so they don't have time anymore" he said as he went to the hall he heard sounds coming from basement. "There" he muttered and opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs.

"Chase!" he shouted and the noise stopped.

"Woah is that Luke I hear?" came a voice from below along with the call of a familiar Dustox.

"Yep" he answered, heading down the stairs with Trinity and Allen behind him. There his brother stood in the middle of an arena with a Dustox. His brother was tall with long blonde hair that fell down his back which was kept in a low ponytail and indigo eyes, looking very much like Lucas only older.

"You have friends with you too? Wow nice to meet you. I'm Chase, Luke's older brother and expert coordinator" he said as Dustox perched on his head.

"Trinity, beginner pokemon trainer" she said happy to meet Lucas' brother.

"Allen, trainer, particularly grass pokemon" he said. "This is my pal Leafblade" he added when the Leafeon poked his head from out of the bag again.

"Ah, grass pokemon, so beautiful and elegant, typically have the best moves for contest" Chase said and turned to Trinity. "How cute, I remember what it was like to be a new trainer. So excited and you can't help but eager for the adventure ahead. Mind letting me see your pokemon?" he asked.

"Sure. Come out guys" she said letting out Blue, Lightning, Starly and Beautifuly for him to see.

"Wow, how lovely" he said taking a particular interest. "I been searching for a Beautifly to add to my collection. I think you so could do a contest with her" he said.

"You know it's a girl?" she asked unable to tell pokemon gender.

"Yes, I can, it's just a feeling I get. I also have a team of girls which is just fine, easier to buy cute things for them in contest." He said.

"How about we just sit and relax and let our pokemon go play and we catch up" Chase asked looking to his brother who just nod and everyone left the basement.

"Great, you guys both got your second badges. Little bro your pokemon look amazing, I'm pleased you evolved little Rosie. I can feel the close bond you guys share now" he said as they ate lunch.

Lucas looked at his Roselia eat her food and communicate with Roserade who had one black and one violet rose instead the usual red and blue. He was happy to hear she was close to him, they had been through a lot during the past week.

"That's cool, what about the relationship with my pokemon and me?" Trinity asked in curiosity. She would like to know how they felt about her.

Chase looked at her pokemon for a moment and started to think. "Your Piplup does love you, but your bond can definitely grow stronger, right now he wants to grow stronger so he can continue to fight at your side. Your other pokemon need a lot of bonding and growing to do I'm afraid. But I think training them for the upcoming contest can form stronger bonds with your pokemon" he said once again suggesting she join.

"But…I never did a contest before" she said feeling unsure.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" he said meeting her blue eyes. "Matter of fact you guys should try doing a contest while you guys are here" he added after a moment.

"I'll think about it, may be something worth trying" Allen said looking at his Leafeon.

Lucas stood up "I'm going to rest up for a bit" he said walking away with Rose not far behind.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked feeling worried about her friend.

Chase just laughs and shakes his head "Lucas always wanted to beat me but he never could. I swear we've been competing forever. But I always win" he said.

"Oh, sibling rivalry, glad I'm an only child" Trinity said.

"Agreed" Allen said.

Chase just chuckled "Oh well don't worry about that sore loser, maybe one day he will finally beat me" he said in a way where he was looking forward to that day.

* * *

"_**What a nice night" Zubat said as he flew around in the night air.**_

"_**Agreed" Blue chirped as they relaxed outside.**_

_**Monferno was sitting alone truly bothered as the others chatted and suddenly was tapped on the back and the scent of flowers met him. "Rose?" he turned to see her.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Well what's wrong with Lucas? He's been acting weird" he asked concerned for his trainer.**_

"_**Well…it's just he wants to beat his brother, they've been going at it since forever" Rose said thinking about the time she was younger, just a budew, and was witnessing everything between them.**_

"_**I see but I feel like he was excited to be back home, I noticed he was changing the further we traveled" Monferno replied not understanding if he didn't too much care for his brother why would he be eager to go back.**_

"_**Perhaps he wishes to show how strong he has gotten by battling him" Haunter appeared before them. "What better way to show your strength than fighting it out?" he added.**_

"_**You know what…I think he knew all along about the upcoming contest so he could enter one of you and beat him to prove he is better" Lightining added moments later and Roselia nods.**_

"_**I agree, we will have to make sure we do our best. It's no telling who will be picked" Rose said.**_

"_**Well clearly you are the most contest ready pokemon, he has to pick you. And I'm partially confident Chase will choose me" everyone turns to see Roserade walk around the corner.**_

"_**Hey we can be just as good too you know" Monferno growled in irritation.**_

"_**I'm sure you guys are but Rose has been in contests before and she would be easier to train and perfect moves with than the rest of you" Roserade said rather calmly.**_

"_**I say this rivalry is stupid why can't they just be friends?" Blue asked.**_

"_**Because they are brothers. Their parents were famous contest winners and so they've been bought up in competing and Chase is just a natural while Lucas has to work at it only to lose before even getting to face of his brother. So it will only end when one gives up or Lucas finally wins" Roserade made a point.**_

"_**I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to this contest, rather I perform or not" Leafblade remarked.**_

"_**Only because of that glaceon who was all over you" Monferno asked.**_

"_**Ugh. Yes, she was way too clingy" the Leafeon said though he has been through a lot with human females he wasn't sure about female pokemon sometimes.**_

"_**Yes Glacie will be in the contest with Krystal. But I wish you all good luck for those who will be picked for the upcoming contest. I know its tomorrow will be training time so get some rest for tomorrow" Roserade said walking off.**_

"_**That's a good idea" Blue was yawning and the others nod and head back inside with their trainers ready to face the upcoming day and work hard.**_

**That's it for this chapter, I didn't want to cram everything in this chapter. Next chapter will be more brother rivalry as well as training and perhaps the beginning of the contest.**


	4. Brother Rivalry  and the Pokemon Contest

Trinity's world of Pokémon

**Ok now training time as Chase teaches Trinity and Allen how to use pokemon moves into contest moves. Chase is faced with remembering the rivalry he has with his brother but gets some time with his friend Krystal. This chapter will be a little more centered around Lucas rather than on Trinity.**

Me: I do _**not**_ own Pokémon If I did most pokemon on pokemon black and white would waaaaay better

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon talk"**_

_**/ Last time Lucas and Trinity have earned their second badge from Gardenia and Chimchar evolved into a Monferno. On their way to Hearthome city they run into Allen who wants to go on a journey with them. When they arrive Chase sees his childhood friend Krystal and the group learns of an upcoming pokemon contest. They go to Lucas' home and meet his older and experienced brother Chase./**_

Chase wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon "Well that smells good" he said as he sat up and stretched and looked at the familiar things he had left behind for only a week. All on his wall were posters of pokemon and movies.

He got up and put on his usual white shirt with blue jeans with a dark blue jacket after washing up. When he got down stairs Rose was the first to greet him.

"_**Good Morning."**_

"Morning Rose" he said yawning a little. He looked to see his pokemon were already eating.

"There you are Lucas I thought I was going to have to wake you up" Chase said after getting the tables set up.

"Morning there, just finished breakfast" Allen said.

"Chase why is the guess cooking?" Lucas asked in slight annoyance.

"He tried…but Allen insisted" Trinity said and patted the seat next to her for Luke to sit at.

"Who am I to say no?" Chase said with a shrug as Lucas took a seat.

Soon everyone got what they wanted and started to chow down. "Great breakfast" he said.

"Perfect to energize us for the upcoming training. Get those pokemon ready" Chase said and looked at Trinity. "Did you think about it?" he asked, his idigo eyes melting into pools that no one could resist. "Would you try for the contest?" he asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes _'There he goes again…it's that look that no one could resisted back then'_ he knew his brother too well. And no sooner than this thought formed into his mind he noticed Trinity get a bit redder in the face and watched her surrender.

"Sure, I guess I can try" she said.

"You don't have to beg her to join the contest you know" Lucas said slightly irritated.

"I have an eye for potential. If she shapes up her pokemon I'm positive she can compete in the contest and do well for her first time and it's always fun to have some new people join." Chase said and looked to Allen. "What about you? You going to enter your Leafeon?" he asked.

"Nah, I know I'm not cut out for that type of thing. I rather sit and cheer you guys on" he said and thought about it. "But I would still like to learn contest techniques, they can be useful for everyday battle" he added.

"And that's why I say learning contest style, rather you pursue being a coordinator or not, is useful" Chase said and put up his plate.

Lucas finished up and help washed out dishes with the others as his brother is preparing for his 'lesson' on pokemon contest.

"This will be a unique experience, glad we know Chase huh?" Trinity said as she reached on her toes to place the plates away.

"I know contest styles too you know. I can always teach you guys" Lucas remarked as he dried the dishes that Allen was washing before handing it to Trinity.

"But your bother is a professional is he not? Sure you would know more than the average trainer about contest because of your parents but Chase has been at it longer and knows what he's doing" Allen said as he washed the dishes.

"Like it's like why learn battle techniques from a gym leader when you could learn from the Elite Four" Trinity said making a comparison.

They went down to the basement where the field was ready for practicing like yesterday, they didn't realize how huge it was until actually stepping from the stairs.

"Alright, all pokemon are here" he said when looking at the good variety of pokemon around him including his own.

"Regular pokemon battles are different from contest performances. One is contest pokemon have to move in a way that makes them graceful and appeal to the audience. And of course you just have fun. So which pokemon do you feel would be right for this contest?" He asked her first as she, unlike Allen, had more than one pokemon and was going to be in the contest.

"I feel Beautifly would be best" she said.

"Good choice, not only is she cute but it's a good supply of ideas on how to make pokemon appear to audience" he said and called out his Roserade.

"Now as far as attacks go you have to make them look appealing for an audience and not making them strong and getting rid of an apponent. Now for the battle part you still have to defeat your opponent while still making your moves look good. But don't worry we have a few more days.

"Alright lets use petal dance" he told her.

Roserade jumped into the air and let loose a beautiful display of pink petals fall onto the ground.

"_**Woah…" Blue chirped, clearly impressed.**_

"That's so beautiful" she said.

Chase just smiled "Your moves can look beautiful with some practice now let's see what your Beautifly can do by battling my Glameow" he said and soon as he said that she purred as she made her way over.

"Why not battle with Roserade? Worried about type advantage?" Luke remarked moments later,

"Well because Glam here has the best movements, her being a feline and all. And what better way to teach movement by battling with her. You of all people should know that little brother" he said saying 'little brother' with a sneer in his voice.

"You want to have a battle? Your haughty behavior is annoying" Luke exclaimed.

"Hmm even better. Trinity, you and Allen observe a contest battle" he said to them. "Glam let's go" he said.

"Monferno, let's try your new strength" Luke replied and the fire pokemon came into action.

"Alrighty. Make your move" Chase said.

"Gladly, Monferno used flamethrower let's go" he said and Monferno lets out a blast of fire.

Glameo jumped out of the way with ease, twisting out of the way of the flames allowing Trinity and Allen to see firsthand the graceful movements and not the simple scramble out of the way of an oncoming attack.

"Show them your agility by doing a quick attack" he said and the cat pokemon swiftly avoided a barrage of ember attacks and came in for the finishing tackle to send Monferno back a few feet.

Lucas grits his teeth _'I won't let you win!'_ he was determined "Ok Monferno mach punch" he said and his monferno charged with his fists.

Chase did nothing "Ok use that iron tail of yours Glamie" he said and she instantly leaped into the air and her springy tail glows silver before slamming into Monferno's fist to block each and every punch, twisting and jumping for each attack to block the much taller pokemon each time made it look like she was dancing.

Both Lucas and Monferno was getting frustrated "Ugh Monferno turn up the heat buddy" he said and the tail flame of Monferno grew before unleashing another flamethrower.

"Jump and use shadow claw my dear" he said to his pokemon and the glameow used its coiling tail to jump out of direct fire and darkness surrounded her extended claws and slashed Monferno knocking it over and Glammeow landed with ease in front of Chase.

"That's enough for now, great job as always Glameow" he said and she just purred and accepted her praise from her trainer.

"Why you calling the battle off?" Lucas asked, wanting to continue.

"We have work to do and I still haven't decided who to use for the contest so I need all my little ladies to be energized for training today" he said and looked to Allen and Trinity. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"I'm so amazed, she moved to freely" Trinity said.

"Yes, the movement was fast but majestic and at once point I thought it was like a dance" Allen remarked.

"See that's what needs to be worked on before we can even think about attacking and audience appeal" he said.

While Chase was explaining the process and what was seen in the battle Luke was frustrated after training so hard he still wasn't able to best his brother. _'I didn't even hit his Glameow I need to train harder'_

"_**Sorry I let you down Lucas."**_

"_**It's not your fault, right Lucas?" Rose came over to comfort her team mate and looks up at Lucas, waiting for his approval.**_

"Thanks for trying so hard for me buddy, guess I wasn't using my head, you not seriously hurt are you?" he asked.

Monferno shook his head and got to his feet to show he was ok.

"Return you guys" he said returning into their pokeball.

He felt like he needed to think and settle down after his frustrating battle and headed up stairs.

"Where you going?" Allen asked.

"Just out for a little bit, been awhile since I've been home" he said and left the room.

* * *

"Ugh stupid Chase, he's always beating me in everything. Even after all those pokemon battles I've been in on the way to and from here" he said as he went outside and traveled around Hearthome.

"Lue!" Lucas stops and turns to see Krystal coming up behind him.

"Hey Kris" he said as he lets her catch up and they start walking again.

"You sound down. What's wrong?" she asked him soon as she heard him spoke.

"Chase. Ugh still can't beat him, and he just makes me look like an armature in front of Trinity" he grumbled.

"He's so cool, I want to be as good as him someday. So each day I try and practice harder. So you should just keep practicing. And we are just starting out, so we have a lot of battling and training to do." Krystal said trying to comfort her friend.

"And what about this Trinity girl? You like her cause you didn't mention being shamed in front of Allen." She added a moment later.

Lucas felt warm and rubbed his head "Just that we been traveling together this whole time where we just met Allen the other day that's all. I felt experienced around her at first because I started out as a trainer before her" he said.

"Hmm…yea right" she said. "Well if she's your friend then she won't think any less of you for losing the battle" she said to him. "That and your childhood bestie says you are awesome either way and stop comparing yourself to your brother. That would be like trainers trying to compete with Elite four without vigorous training" Krystal said.

This calmed down Lucas and just hugged her "Thanks Kris, you always know how to make me feel better" he said.

"It's my job Lue, you know I hate seeing people feel sad. How about we eat some ice cream and we have a friendly battle outside of town. How does that sound?" she asked him.

"Awesome" he said and the two ordered vanilla ice cream.

"Aww sweetness, it's been awhile" Lucas said feeling better already.

They go into Amity Square to have a pokemon battle after having a walk to eat their ice cream. Krystal then looked at Luke. "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh I'm ready alright" he said.

"I only have one pokemon so just a one on one ok?" she said.

"Alrighty then" he said and thought about it long and hard and tossed out his Haunter.

"Oh super creepy a ghost pokemon, that should be interesting. Come on Glacie" she said tossing the pokeball and Glaceon came out ready for battle.

* * *

"That is pretty good Trinity, keep that up and you sill surly make great impression in the contest" he said praising her.

"Thanks, you are a great teacher"

"_**I'll say, I feel tired but amazing!" the butterfly pokemon fluttered around the two before making her landing on her trainer's head.**_

Chase had a good laugh "I say she's happy too, let's take a break…oh…wait where is Luke?" Chase asked realizing only now his brother wasn't there.

"He left awhile ago to go get some fresh air" Allen said giving his Leafeon praise for his good work.

"Geez he always did that when he lost a battle against me" he said shaking his head.

"I did notice a competitive air in that battle you guys had, way different then gym battles" Allen said and Trinity can only nod in agreement.

"We've been rivals forever. So he's determined to beat me" Chase said like it was no big deal. "But I'm confident in my abilities, I will always be victorious" he added.

"_**Of course with us on your side" Roserade said with confidence.**_

"_**Mhmm" Dustox said.**_

"_**But of course" Glameow remarked.**_

"But I say he has a shot. He has something to strive for at least" Trinity said jumping to his defense.

"How cute you are with that look of determination as you defend a friend" Chase said in his cheery mode in the mode he was in with his pokemon most often and as of last night with Trinity.

'_Cute? Is he teasing me or something?'_ she wondered as she never been called cute before. "Well as a friend I won't have you talk like that about him. He's worked hard all the time from the day I've met him" she said.

"Aww how cute Trin, such a loyal friend" he said cooing at her again and rubbing the top of her head. This however made her more embarrassed and she turned pink.

Suddenly a stomach growl could be heard and Chase chuckled in slight embarrassment "I say it's lunch time, Lunch is on me you guys, let's move out" he said and everyone returns their pokemon so they can go out to eat.

* * *

Chase had won the battle he had early and after healing their pokemon they decided it was time to eat. "Hey want to go to lunch?" he asked her.

"Sure why not, though shouldn't you figure out where _Trinity_ and Allen are first?" she asked purposefully putting emphasis on Trinity's name.

"For what they probably idolizing over Chase's skills by now" he grumbled as they walked into a restaurant.

"Hey it's Lucas, we wondered what happened to you" Trinity said as she approached the table.

"Oh Hey Trinity" Krystal said.

"Nice meeting you again Krystal. You guys can join our table. It's big so we can fit two more" she offered so it wouldn't just be them by themselves.

"Sure why not" he said and they took a seat with them with. As they were eating Trinity eagerly told Lucas what she had learned.

"It was great, I swear my Beautifly moves better than before, so do my other pokemon. It was such a good learning experience" she told him.

Lucas could hear how highly she spoke of Chase and just did his best to look interested. "Awesome, glad you learned a thing or two before the contest. Be sure you come up with a routine and practice before the contest ok?" he said.

"Of course" she said to him.

"She's such a shining pupil, I'm so proud of her" Chase said feeling good about himself.

"Hey what about me Chase? I learned a little from you too" Krystal added.

"Ah of course but you learned around the same time as Lucas did. But you've been learning on your own for awhile now" He said making a point that made her chuckle.

"True. Well I can't wait to show everyone my lovely Glacie in action" she said proud of her pokemon.

"Well Glacie was always such a cute pokemon. I'm sure she will be fine" he said and this made Krystal beam in pride.

Trinity ate her fries happy to have something in her stomach. "Oh what will the pokemon eat?" she asked a moment later.

"OH! Lue or Chase didn't tell you guys about the poffin maker?" Krystal asked looked at the brothers.

"Haven't occurred to me actually. We can go there soon" Chase said and soon they all finished eating their meals.

"Alright in this poffin making place it's where you mix berries and other things to make bread that the pokemon eat as treats. With the right ingredients they improve the pokemon's conditions and well being" Lucas explained as they are walking into the Poffin bakery with bright and vibrant colors.

"Chase and Krystal and oh goodness Lucas with friends" the owner said coming out from the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Kat, we're here to show Lucas' friends how to make poffin to feed their pokemon" Chase said.

"Ah ok, you guys can use the materials we have, as well as some of ones that have been made. With the contest coming up we've had to make more for customers" she said leaving them to do the make-it-yourself stations.

"Ok let's begin" Krystal said and the group split to use the different cooking stations.

"Hey Trin-"

"Come on Trinity and Allen, I'll show you how to make your poffins" he said before Lucas could finish.

"Sure" Allen said and Trinity nods ready to learn.

"Come on buddy" Krystal said and took Lucas to a station where they can make their own. "I've already had a berry collection going" she said and putting in pecha and Sitrus berries in the pot.

"Sweet and sour, a lovely combination" he said hoping his pokemon won't completely hate this combination as poffin are usually made to fit the taste of the person's pokemon.

As they started mixing Lucas would look at Chase and the others. They used the biggest pot made for multiple sets of poffins can be made. He could hear them talking as well.

"So just stir like this" Chase said and Trinity splashed a little on her and Allen.

"Oops Sorry Allen" she said quickly wiping it off his face, glad the apron covered where most of the dough landed on.

"It's alright" Allen said showing no signs of annoyance.

"Aww cute, dough is all over your face" Chase said wiping it off her face before licking it "Very delicious" he said his eyes shining with humor.

"Oh thanks" she said making sure none was still on her face.

"You are so jealous Chase is interacting with her aren't you?" Krystal asked breaking the silence.

Lucas just snorted "Nah. Just wondering why the sudden interest. What about you? Don't you like worship him or something?" he asked noticing how different she was today, apparently he missed a lot since leaving.

Krystal turned a little red, standing out against her bright hair "Of course not silly Lue. And he's always been the friendly type, you know that" she said answering his question as they mixed the dough good and they proceeded to get the shape of poffin and put them in their oven.

"Awesome I can't wait till it's done. It's harder to make these types of poffin without help" Chase said cheerfully.

"You can only do so much by yourself" Krystal nodded in agreement.

"So I take it coordinators like to make their own" Allen said.

"Some do, but it feels rewarding to have your pokemon to eat what you made them. Sometimes it's easier already to buy what's been made" Krystal said.

"So you guys want to check out the Amity Square after making them? The pokemon can eat and roam and play for a little bit" Lucas suggested to Trinity and Allen.

Chase's face lit up "That's an awesome idea. Amity square is a pokemon park that allows trainer to let their pokemon and freely roam the park" Chase quickly explained.

"Sounds nice" Allen said and with that said the poffins were done and everyone split up what they made with each other which wasn't hard for Trinity, Allen and Chase because there were so many, they even had enough to trade a few with Krystal and gave a free bundle to the owners of the store which they accepted gratefully.

* * *

The trainers have set up their pokemon dishes and were calling out their pokemon.

"Let's go everyone" Trinity called out her pokemon.

"Come out you guys" Lucas called out.

"Come on out ladies" Chase said calmly.

"Glacie!" Krystal said.

Multiple beams of red light came out and a large group of pokemon came out looking confused but turning happy when they saw bowls filled with yellow-white poffins in their bowls mixed with some pink poffin.

"You guys eat up, we are taking a break for today" Chase said and all the pokemon cheered and went to their bowls accept Beautifly and Dustox who suckled up a mixture of honey and crushed berries.

"I think the pokemon like it" Trinity said.

"Of course, when you have a wide mixture of berries it makes poffin that blends the perfect variety of taste together" Chase said feeling proud the pokemon were eating mainly the ones they made.

"Hey Trinity walking around Is a great way to bond with your pokemon. Even better when you do one pokemon at a time" Chase suggested after their pokemon were done eating.

"Eh? Really?" she asked not really thinking about it.

"Yep, this park is huge, and I say a bond can never be strong enough between trainers and their pokemon. So I say splitting up will be a good way to have some time with our pokemon other than battling." Chase replied.

"Sounds great!" Krystal said.

After cleaning up Chase was the first to leave off on his own with his three pokemon leaving the others to themselves. "We meet at the giant water fountain ok" he said as he walked away and everyone agrees.

"Alrighty, see you guys later" Trinity said going off in another direction, her group of pokemon following her and Krystal going off in another direction leaving Allen and Lucas.

"Want to just go together?" Allen asked.

"Sure, let's go" he said and the two guys went their own way around the park. Zubat and Haunter not too particular interested in all the sun wasn't as active as the other excited pokemon.

The familiar scenery calmed Lucas down which made Monferno and Rose happy.

"So Lucas I noticed you have changed recently…what's going on? Your pokemon, Rose in particular are worried about you" Allen said moments later.

Luke sighed "I had no clue how I would feel about returning home with my brother…just that I'm reminded how great he is compared to me. I just been angry lately" he sighted and ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"You know you have to go on your own path. Your brother has a head start, but with work and bonding with your pokemon will put you on the path where you want to be. Trinity and I are concerned about you." Allen said.

"I would understand if she was concerned, we been traveling for a bit. But you?" Lucas asked.

"Well…I don't like her look of distraught on her face. So I'm concerned for you so that you won't make her worry too much." Allen said.

'_Geez everyone is worried about me…I guess I need to try and try to appear calmer. I only want to win against my brother, not be a burden to everyone else'_ Lucas sighed as he looked at Rose and the others. "Sorry if I worried you guys" he said to them knowing his pokemon would feel his emotions the most.

"_**It's ok, we just want you to be happy" Rose said leaning against his leg.**_

"_**Be back to your normal self soon ok" Monferno said and everyone voiced their agreement.**_

"See? Get back to being normal, your emotions will affect your pokemon" Allen said calmly. "Besides you didn't have to calm determination and planned face you had at the gym battle. Your frantic and frustrated persona you displayed in the battle can also affect performance. So try to be calmer the next time you battle" Allen added.

Suddenly a Kirlia appeared, she twirled like a ballerina and took a bow.

"Aww how cool" Lucas said clapping and Allen agreed and clapped with him.

"Where's your trainer Kirlia?" Allen asked.

She only smiled at Allen and her eyes glowed and he was shoved back a little.

"H-Hey!" Allen said taken aback and Leafblade growled and jump to his trainer's defense.

"_**You want to fight? Harm my trainer and you will surely have one" He growled.**_

"_**Teehee, a fight is what I'm looking for Leafeon, or should I say Leafblade" she said.**_

Allen saw the look in it's eyes "Alright, I get it. It's a battle it wants" Allen said and looked at Lucas "Don't interfer" he said.

"Got it, but the question is if that Kirlia's a wild pokemon. I'd be pissed if someone has hurt my pokemon" Lucas said.

"Well they should keep their eyes on their pokemon better in a place big as this. And teach them not to attack people" Allen said, determination set in his eyes, he would win this battle and possibly catch this Kirlia.

"Ok leech seed" he said and a seed shot out from the eeveelution and landed on the Kirlia and she struggled as the vines attached itself and sucked the energy from it.

Kirlia's eyes glower and in a burse of physic energy she destroyed the energy sucking vines with great effort, surprising Leafblade and Allen.

"Don't worry pal magical leaf" he said and colorful leaves came out.

Kirlia twirled and danced, spinning to avoid the leaves. She was suddenly surprised that it was still following her. She suddenly teleported and reappeared beside Leafblade and held him to her.

"Oh no, Leafblade try and escape" Allen said knowing the plan was to make the magical leaf hit the Leafblade instead of it but it was too late, Leafeblade's on attack injures him. Kirlia twirled away happily.

"Wow, it's a clever one" Lucas said watching the pokemon.

"Ok Leafblade use razor leaf" he said and the pokemon let lose razor sharp leaves. Kirlia sends back with physic energy. "Iron tail" he said and Leafeon's leaf shaped tail glowed silver blocked himself from being hit.

Kirlia's eyes and body glowed pink and Leafeon was knocked to the ground, hit with a physic attack.

"Hang in there, bullet seed" he said and small cirlular objects were being projected at Kirlia and before she could send them back Leafeon used quick attack, avoiding the attack all together and rammed into the pokemon.

"_**Take that" he said panting as she picking herself back off the ground he was proud he made her tired.**_

Leafeon started glowing brightly, he had used synthesis, using the sunlight to gain energy back. "Woah…learned a new move. Good job, use take down" he said and Leafblade charged full speed and before she could stop him Leafeon rammed hard into the Kirlia making it faint when it hit the ground.

"_**Well done" was all Kirlia sent to Leafblade.**_

"Good job buddy, catch it" Lucas said.

"Go pokeball" Allen kissed his pokeball and threw it, the ball smacked against Kirlia before the beam of light taking it into the pokeball. It wiggled and shook for a moment before it stopped. Allen smiled and picked up the pokeball, Kirlia was the first pokemon he had captured since he came to Sinnoh region months ago.

"Good job Al, that was an awesome battle, I'd hate to go against you" Lucas said seeing first hand Allen's battling.

"I had Leafblade here for awhile. And well he's been a Leafeon for awhile, so I've been training him" Allen said and picked up his Leafeon "Good job, you fought well as usual" he said to him.

"_**Thanks Allen, it's a pleasure to fight at your side" he nuzzled his trainer's cheek.**_

"Awesome, let's train hard you guys" he said to his pokemon and they all cheered in eagerness.

* * *

Allen and Lucas came back to the meeting point both getting something out of the walk. Lucas saw firsthand what calmness can do in a battle and him getting along with his Buizel and Haunter a little better. And Allen got a new pokemon.

"Hey guys!" they looked and saw Trinity walking to them.

"Welcome back" he said. "We waiting on Chase, Krystal ran into me on the way back saying she had to get on home" Trinity said arriving and returned all but her Starly who chirped and seemed content being on her shoulder.

"He seems to like you more" Allen said.

"Yea he's such a sweetie, Chase was right, it's so easy bonding with your pokemon" she said. "What about you guys?" she asked and Leafeon quickly jumped into her arms much to the Starly's annoyance.

Allen chuckled at Leafblade's display of affection "Well Leafy and I caught a Kirlia" he said and Trinity's eyes widen and looked up that pokemon and she smiled.

"It's so cute can I see?"she asked and he nods, letting out Kirlia who, though tired, managed to do a polite bow.

"It's adorable" Trinity said.

"Hmm" Allen points the pokedex at Kirlia. "Wow it knows physic, confusion, rest, teleport and calm mind" he said.

"She looks tired, doesn't rest restore pokemon to normal" Trinity said.

"True, Kirlia, use rest" Allen said and Kirlia's eyes closed and glowed in a pink light. "There" he said and returned his new pokemon in the ball.

"Come on" Lucas said heading on out the park.

"But.." Trinity wasn't sure why he was leaving without his brother. She turned to Allen and he placed a finger to his lips basically telling her to don't bother with it and they followed him.

"Eyyy you guys are so mean" they turned and saw Chase from a distance and he jogs to catch up. "Why you guys leave me? Lucas?" Chase asked.

"Why should we wait on you? You probably run into fans and take up time." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"You're so mean to your older brother, least Trin is so nice to me, right?" he asked indigo eyes meeting her blue. She chuckled a little finding this awkward.

"Of course, you're Lucas' brother. I would never want to be mean, especially when you are so nice to me" she said and Chase rubs her head again.

"You are too nice, and oh? Your Starly adores you. You took my advice to bond with your pokemon" Chase said turning serious in a heartbeat.

"Yep, great advice" she said.

"What about you Allen? Though I must say you have been bonding with your Leafeon quite nicely, it being out of its pokeball often and allowing it to travel firsthand alongside the trainer makes a strong bond" Chase said.

"Well yes he's my friend and we've been through a lot. But today I have caught a Kirlia. I can't think why a wild pokemon is in the park where humans and pokemon goes" he said.

"Ah, that Kirlia. She's a special thing she is. She's been wandering around and challenging trainers but no one has caught her" Chase said.

"Even you couldn't catch her?" Trinity asked in surprise.

"As adorable as she was she would always teleport away. I guess I wasn't meant to have that particular pokemon" Chase said as everyone went back to the house.

* * *

Days of training and it was time for pokemon contest, trainers from all over had gathered to do contest battle. Lucas hasn't done a contest in awhile so he was excited to try once again and with Rose evolving and learning new moves they were a shoe in for victory.

"Oh no…I don't have anything nice to wear for the contest" Trinity said when she woke up early that morning and saw that both Lucas and Chase were getting their outfits ready.

"Yes you do we helped pick you out something. We hope you like it, we even borrowed Beautifly so that we would get her something to match with you" Chase said and Held up a neatly folded white dress, with subtle glitter that sparkles with just the right movement.

"Oh that's beautiful" Trinity said hugging Chase. "Thanks so much" she said in gratitude giving Allen and Lucas a hug too.

"Let out your Beautifly" Allen said.

"Come out Beautifly" she said tossing her pokeball and out Beautifly came with her sparkling long white scarf matching her dress.

"Aww aren't you adorable" she said and smiled "thanks you guys, I'll try my best today as thanks for this gift" she said to them.

When they arrived at the contest hall they registered their pokemon and took a number where they waited.

"Hey you guys!" everyone turned to see Krystal with her lovely blue dress with a sparkling blue snowflake hair clip.

"Hey Kris ready for the show?" he asked.

"Well don't you look lovely in your suit. And yes I'm so excited" she said to them and Glaceon made her appearance and looked around.

"I think she's looking for Leafeon" she said giggling.

"Ah he's still napping" he said turned to look at his pokemon sleeping in his bag.

"Aww Trinity that looks pretty, you are so going to shine under those stage lights for sure." Krystal said taking notice of her.

"Thanks, blue really fits you Krystal" Trinity said returning the compliment with one of her own.

"I'm going to head out and find a seat, I'll be cheering for you" Allen said walking out of the room.

They all sat as ten other trainers performed their moves all the while Trinity was nervously clutching at Beautifly's ball. From the corner of her eyes she saw Lucas sit next to her.

"Don't worry, just stay calm and everything will be ok. If you are too nervous your pokemon will feel it" Lucas said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind"

"Number 18" Trinity's number was called.

"That's you Trin, good luck" he said.

Trinity, with encouragement from Chase and Krystal Trinity went out on stage and was determined not to lose focus or be too nervous. "Beautifly Light up the stage" she said tossing the pokeball into the air. When Beautifly came out she instantly used Morning Sun, the light from the move made her long scarf glitter and sparkle and it twirled a little in the air before hovering low again, after ending her first move.

"Wow a lovely entrance made by Beautifly" said the town's nurse joy and the other two judges were nodding and jotting down notes.

"Beautifly string shot let's go" she said and Beautifly lets out a string shot but still has a hold onto it. Beautifly flutters around the silky string shot has a silvery sparkle to it as it flows effortlessly behind Beautifly.

"Ok Finish it up with Silver wind" Trinity said Beautifly started spinning a bit faster than her earlier spins and flapping it's wings combining the glittery effects from the move and the cutting wind from the attack to cut up string shot.

"Gust" Trinity said and Beautifly blew the glitter out into the audience who were awed by the display.

"Great job, what do our judges think?" the announcer asks.

The judges' numbers appear on a display screen and total up to a good score and the crowd cheers in approval. After taking a bow Trinity and Beautifly leaves back stage and was high fived by Krystal who just had her number called, number 19.

"Alright that's awesome" Chase said and Trinity took in a deep breath.

"Thanks, I was trying to stay calm and I guess it worked. Thanks Beautifly" she said thanking her pokemon who flapped her wings happily.

Soon Krystal was finished her icy performance with her Glaceon. And she came out with a good score and high fived Luke and Trinity.

"That's a lovely performance Krystal" Chase complimented which made the young coordinator smile.

"Alright my turn" Lucas said and gave a thumbs up and went out there.

"Out comes a returning contest regular, Lucas" the announcer said and people started cheering and he waved.

"I'm back for the time being everyone. Rose take the stage" he tossed up his pokeball and the roselia twirled in the air before landing gracefully. "Ok petal dance" Rose spins around on the stage lovely petals fall around her. "Use water sport" he said and Rose shot a sprinkle of water from her roses into the air. "Sunny day" he said and Rose twirls and shoots a beam of light causing a light explosion making a rainbow and the crowd claps and applauds.

"Luke that was awesome" Trinity said.

"My turn" Chase said and stopped in front of Trinity. "Be sure to watch ok?" he asked before walking out onto the stage.

"Now here's our returning champion and older brother of Lucas, Chase!" Said the announcer and everyone cheered loudly, the girls squealing the loudest.

"Ok Roserade shows them your lovely petal dance" he said tossing the pokeball. Roserade came out twirling in the air and showering her petals everywhere. "You are a star. Show them your swift attack" he said. Roserade shoots starts into the ceiling and shoots more to collide into them creating golden sparkles that rains down onto the audience and takes a bow as the audience roars into applause.

* * *

After the last performance it was time for a series of battle performance. Chase, Lucas, Trinity and Kyrstal had fought very hard with their pokemon.

"Razor leaf" Rose did the finishing blow on Glalceon.

"Oh nooo my Glacie" Kyrstal said.

"You're points have run out, victory goes to Lucas and his Roselia" said the announcer.

"Sorry Kris you were amazing. I just have to beat Chase" Lucas said. His friend just smiled as she returned her pokemon and shook hands making the crowd applaud.

"Do your best" Krystal said to her friend.

"This means Lucas get's to face on his brother in the final match. The winner gets as ribbon as well as a special prize given by a regular donator who is in the audience might we add" the announcer said and the audience was getting excited by this mystery prize.

'_I will beat my brother and get the mystery prize'_ Lucas was ready for the challenge.

Chase appeared "Well little brother. Let's do this" Chase said remembering the old times when they did do pokemon contest it would always be them in the final two. He kissed his pokeball. "Roserade show them what a star you are" he said and roserade came out using swift.

"Go Rose use razor leaf" but it was too late Rose was hit with swift losing their points.

"Petal dance my dear" Chase said and Roserade does the attack beautifully.

"Magical leaf" Lucas said.

The brothers fought hard, each getting the other's points down low but the clock was ticking.

…_5…_

…_4…_

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_

"It was a close match folks and the winner is…" the announcer paused as the points were tallied up and by a few points. "Chase is the winner" said the announcer and the audience.

Lucas' eyes were wide for a moment but then hair covered his face. "Return Rose" he said returning his pokemon and went for the congratulation handshake.

"The ribbon was handed out to him. "The mystery gift given by our special guest is none other than a pokemon egg" the announcer said as someone carries a case with a pink pokemon egg with darker pink curly marks on it with a special luxury ball on it top of the case used to capture the pokemon once hatched.

"Let's give it up for our town's champion Chase" said the announcer and the crowd goes wild.

Lucas sighed as the contest was over "You won, you're still better" he said.

"But of course. My Roserade is mistress of contest" he said speaking highly of his pokemon but his face softened. "Of course you nearly had me there brother. So you almost won" he added.

"Wow that was great!" Krystal came rushing outside with Trinity and Allen who were in the audience cheering for them.

"You were amazing Chase" Trinity said very awed.

"It was an amazing battle indeed" a lady with purple hair and a long purple dress approached them.

"Fantina? I didn't know you were watching today?" Lucas said.

"Well of course, I always watch on contest days. I take it you will be challenging my gym soon?" she asked.

"Woah so you are a gym leader…and you like contest?" Trinity asked asked.

"Well of course I like participating in contest. But I give other people chances by not participating every once in awhile" she said. "You're…Trinity correct? For a beginner I must say you went far with that Beautifly" she said.

"Thank you. I look forward to our gym battle" she said.

"I'll be waiting" Fantina said walking off.

"Well I better head on home. Good luck Trinity and Lue." She said running off.

"I suggest you all wait till tomorrow to battle her. Rest up and get some training done" he said and everyone heads on back home, ready to challenge Fantina for the next gym badge.

**Decided to cram the pokemon contest into one chapter. But the next will be the battle with Fantina and her ghost pokemon.**


End file.
